ENTRE CUATRO PAREDES
by AnheruSoul
Summary: Un experimento nacido por egoísmo, dos jóvenes lucharan por el, enfrentando las dificultades de la vida -MPREG, RIVAILLE X EREN X MIKASA (MALE)
1. Chapter 1

ENTRE CUATRO PAREDES

HOLA DE NUEVO, ESTE ES MI CUARTO TRABAJO (AAAH SE SIENTE BIEN DECIR 4 XD) Y ES EL SEGUNDO DE ESTA PAREJA, ESTE SERA MAS LARGO Y ESTARA PLAGADO DE DRAMA Y TRAGEDIA. ESPERO LES GUSTE ;D

Mikasa (male, oh si, Mikasa de niño) x Eren x Rivaille

"Entre cuatro paredes"

Frías paredes de piedra, de un color horrible y sin chiste, odio esta habitación, de veras que la odio, pero este es mi única forma de tener libertad aunque no pueda ser llamada en si libertad, no puedo salir a menos que se me necesite o se me dé permiso, incluso para bañarme tengo a esas horribles y despreciables personas cuidando que no escape ¿Qué clase de vida es esta? Simple, no es una vida, ni siquiera puedo decir que yo mismo sea un humano ¿Por qué? Simple, porque no lo soy….ellos me dijeron que soy el resultado de un experimento y a los experimentos no se les llama humanos, ellos mismo lo dijeron "El resultado de nuestros esfuerzos por fin tomo vida" entonces quiere decir que antes era una cosa.

Aún recuerdo cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez, un montón de personas en batas blancas y con cubre bocas observándome, yo estaba en una especie de capsula de vidrio llena de agua, empecé a moverme con desesperación y rompí el cristal, mientras los que estaban cerca eran arrasados por el agua yo intente correr, mis piernas dolían y flaqueaban continuamente, impidiéndome correr a la velocidad que yo quería, era la primera vez que me paraba sobre ellos y supongo que era normal que no pudieran responder como deberían, aun así….corrí esquivando a las personas que intentaban detenerme. ¿Por qué lo intentaban? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y mientras más interrogantes se formaban en mi cabeza más me dolía y ese sentimiento de que debía huir aumentaba. No quiero estar aquí, me da miedo, debo salir.

-hasta aquí, mocoso- escuche como una voz grave me detenía a la par que un peso enorme caía sobre mí, era un hombre joven, de cabellos largos color negro y ojos filosos de color carmín, un hombre tenebroso

-ah…ah….su….- intente pronunciar palabras olvidando que no sabía articular correctamente una oración, había escuchado hablar a esas personas blancas pero no lo suficiente

-tu vida, tu libertad, tus habilidades e incluso el aliento que entra por tus pulmones son míos- escuche como decía y sin bajarse de mi espalda, con su mano jalo unos de los mechones cafés de mi cabellos y lo acaricio –tu eres mío y mientras viva no te iras-

Con esas palabras mi visión comenzó a nublarse, mis ojos comenzaban a pesar y vi todo negro, me había desmayado.

10 AÑOS DESPUES

-es hora de despertar, mocoso- ordena el hombre pelinegro azotando su mano en los fríos barrotes de la gigante celda, el ruido hace un eco que recorre en su totalidad la misma y llega hasta los oídos de un joven cautivo –hey, ¿me escuchaste?- pregunto al no obtener respuesta inmediata

-ya escuche, no soy sordo- contesto una fina voz pero masculina descendiendo de lo alto de un árbol de un salto, al acercarse a lo que parecía ser una puerta con un extraño sello se dejó ver un joven de unos 16 años, de cabello café y unos hermosos ojos verdes azulados, vestía un pantalón de color blanco y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, en su cuello portaba una extraña gargantilla negra

-ya sabes que no tolero ese tipo de respuesta, mocoso insolente- le reprimió el pelinegro con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa estrellándolo contra la entrada

-tch, maldito viejo- le contesto bufando el menor y encarándolo con el ceño fruncido –ni que fueras mi padre o algo-

Al mayor se le salió una vena en la frente, y con un leve movimiento de mano el sello de la puerta se desintegro y de un jalón saco el delgado cuerpo del joven dentro de la jaula, estrellándolo contra su firme pecho y atrapándolo con sus brazos. El más joven comenzó a quejarse y a forcejear.

-¡suéltame, maldito viejo!- exigía el castaño

-¡viejo mis pelotas! ¡Yo soy tu maldito esposo, maldición!- grito el mayor dándole un cabezazo para callar los quejidos del menor. Este, al recibir el golpe se llevó ambas manos a la frente y se sobo.

-¡ni una mierda! Tú no eres mi esposo ni nada- le contesto regresándole el cabezazo y liberándose así del agarre -¡tú me llevas más de 20 años!- le grito señalándolo con su índice y emprendiendo la huida, pero a los 3 metros sintió un fuerte jalón del cuello y cayo de bruces

-tu…pequeño crio malagradecido, ¡yo tengo 25 años y tú 16, idiota! ¡Te he cuidado toda tu maldita vida aquí y gracias a mí estas vivo! ¡Yo soy el único que merece emparejarse contigo! ¡Merezco mínimo tu respeto!-

-¿Quién respetaría a alguien que lo tiene contra su voluntad encerrado?- le contesto con ira y resentimiento en sus palabras –y me has mantenido vivo porque te sirvo-

El otro no dijo nada, solo lo miro endureciendo su mirada y se acercó a paso firme y cuando estuvo a la misma altura del menor estiro su brazo y mostro un tatuaje de color rojo que brillaba con intensidad al igual que la gargantilla del castaño. El ojiaqua frunció más el ceño y bajo la mirada con esa misma expresión, aquel hombre tenía control absoluto en él.

-esto es prueba de que eres mío y que yo soy tu dueño- le aclaro pasando su mano por el cuello del menor y enseguida, el sello dejo de brillar y el joven se levanto

-lo sé- musito comenzando a caminar sin alejarse más de 3 metros del ojicarmin

-mientras viva, tú no te iras de aquí, Eren- sentencio sonriendo satisfecho

-lo sé, Edward- volvió a musitar cambiando su enojo por un semblante triste

Eren, ese era el nombre del pobre joven que había nacido en un laboratorio y había crecido toda su vida ahí, donde estaba, era un instituto con enorme poder y alejado de cualquier vida humana a miles de kilómetros. En él, operaban ilegalmente, se dedicaban a experimentar con toda forma de vida tratando de extraer las propiedades de cada objeto en sus manos y concentrarlo para encontrar la inmortalidad, el gen más fuerte, fuerza absoluta, el ser supremo….un súper humano. Y al encontrar la fórmula perfecta ahora debían de lograr combinarla con el gen humano y su egoísmo tomaría forma, pero tras varios intentos con soldados de elite y gente arriba del promedio, nadie había soportado tal gen tan fuerte y sus órganos se habían podrido en menos de media hora. Entonces, tras la sugerencia de un médico prodigio de corta edad, decidieron crear un cuerpo que pudiera soportar el gen y así lo hicieron, se copeó el gen de un humano y lo fecundaron dando como resultado un feto con el gen supremo. Al ser una especie de hibrido, el niño comenzó a crecer a velocidades extremas, y tal como esperaban, mostraba células más fuertes y las ansias porque abriera los ojos se hacían cada vez más insoportables. Pero aquel día, se les había salido de las manos y el entonces niño, había logrado burlar su seguridad hasta toparse con el chico de cabellos negros que además de ser el medico prodigio que dio nacimiento al hibrido, era alguien que sobrepasaba los limites humanos físicamente, podía usar en su totalidad la fuerza que el humano tiene restringida para proteger los huesos y órganos que se destrozarían si no fuera por esa limitación. Era alguien temible y un genio. Edward Pass, había detenido al niño saltándole encima y el menor al quedar inconsciente, le tatuó con su sangre y la del mismo Eren en la espalda el símbolo de su prisión, dos alas en sentidos contrarios de color negro y plateado, el símbolo de las alas de la libertad que nunca tendría y aunque haya sido con un motivo oculto, Edward prohibió que nadie más que él lo tocara, si alguien más tocaba a aquel ser inmediatamente su cuerpo sentía el frio que solo un cuerpo muerto desprendía y el color de sus ojos (verde azulado) no era conocido, era símbolo de su origen inhumano, Eren tenía la capacidad de poder ver los sentires de quien fuera que lo tocara, y eso causaba en el contrario un golpe nervioso, llevándolo a un momentáneo estado de histeria. Solo funcionaba si el contacto era mano a mano, por eso mismo Eren portaba guantes de color negro y la estricta vigilancia de Edward era para evitar eso aunque había otros motivos que el mismo Eren ignoraba, el castaño poseía más habilidades de las que los médicos habían descubierto. Fuerza, resistencia a enfermedades, inteligencia superior, velocidad, podía soportar más de media hora bajo el agua, pero todo tiene su fallo y el castaño no era la excepción, Eren no podía regular su propia temperatura, su cuerpo siempre estaba helado y cuando el ambiente descendía más de lo normal, Eren dejaba de moverse y simplemente se dormía creando una especie de barrera que impedía que nadie más que Edward se acercara a intentar calentarlo, y solo lograba que Eren despertara y se encerrara en su misma barrera para recuperar su calor. A pesar de ese defecto que a simple vista no parecía grave, los médicos comenzaban a cuestionarse la utilidad del castaño para ellos, no servía si solo Edward era el único que pudiera tocarlo y este, no permitía que nadie lo tocara, el tatuaje que él le impuso impedía que Eren se alejara más de 3 metros y lo encerraba en la jaula sin posibilidad de usar sus poderes e huir. Era un limitador. Por eso mismo, un hombre viejo había decidido que Edward debía ser eliminado y debían obligarlo a retirar el sello del menor. Nada fácil.

-listo, la revisión de este día a acabado, puedes irte- hablo un serio doctor moviendo sus lentes un poco –debes comer lo que se te da-

-sabe horrible- respondió secamente el castaño mientras salía de la capsula de agua y se abrigaba con la toalla que estaba cerca

Sin notarlo, Eren era observado morbosamente por el hombre, titubeando un poco, el mayor estiro una mano hacia la blanca piel del menor y la toco, provocando un respingo de parte del castaño, quien se volvió desconcertado. El hombre, ya no dudo y se le echó encima al chico olvidando tan crucial norma: no tocar a Eren sin guantes y paso lo obvio. Mientras el ojiaqua estaba asustado por los bruscos toques a todas partes de su cuerpo, el doctor cayó segundos después al suelo y se comenzó a retorcer agarrándose la cabeza. Eren se asustó más y aprovechándose de la situación, le arrebató la llave que colgaba del cuello del morboso hombre y corrió. Todo estaba bien hasta ahora, Eren usaba lo poco que se le permitía de sus poderes y procurando no matar ni lastimar mucho a los que se atravesaban, los hacia a un lado. Tal como la primera vez, pero el miedo de que Ed estaba a 3 metros detrás de él lo aterraba, si el aún seguía corriendo sin problemas era porque el pelinegro estaba detrás suyo y solo quería divertirse viendo hasta donde escapaba. Y si, al llegar al último límite, Edward le salto encima….pero esta vez ya no.

Eren giro rápidamente y lo atrapo del cuello, encestándolo en el suelo duramente. El castaño ya le había aprendido sus mañas y movimientos al ojicarmin, no por nada se había dejado maltratar y humillar por el mayor, todo había sido para ese día. Aunque no lo había planeado la oportunidad se dio y no la desaprovecho.

-¡esta es mi venganza, desgraciado! ¡Si te mato podre ser libre!- le grito dándole un puñetazo en la cara con el impulso de sus poderes, el pelinegro quedo inmóvil, de su boca sobresalía una gruesa línea de sangre pero acto seguido, se comenzó a reír maniáticamente

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡TU NUNCA PODRAS SER LIBRE, ERES UNA ABOMINACION Y TAN PRONTO COMO LA GENTE TE VEA TE ODIARA! ¡MORIRAS POR SUS MANOS ANTES QUE NADA! ¡Y NUNCA SABRAS LO QUE ES AMAR, SER AMADO NI NADA! ¡SIENTO PENA POR TI! ¡EREN!- grito histéricamente antes de ser callado al ser su estómago atravesado por la mano de Eren

-lo se…aun así quiero intentarlo, es mejor que me conozcan y morir a morir aquí sin haberlo sido- musito levantándose y emprendiendo la huida nuevamente

Atravesó los láseres, destrozándolos con sus habilidades, consiguiendo así su libertad, la tan anhelada libertad, ahora había recuperado sus alas y podría volar.

-¡EREN!- se escuchó una agonizante voz a lo lejos de él, el castaño se volvió aterrado y vio a Edward apuntándole con una pistola de color negra -¡TU ERES MIO!- y disparo

...

.

.

-¡ese maldito mocoso!- gruñía un joven de cabello color negro y ojos afilados de color olivo, su ceño fruncido le daba un aspecto intimidante

El joven había sido sacado de quicio por su compañero de salón, un pelinegro más alto que él y de rasgos asiáticos, rasgos que ya no se veían en ese tiempo, y el ojiolivo era alguien a quien era fácil de sacar de quicio. Había llegado hasta un rio, bastante lejos de donde vivía, y noto algo raro en él, un joven estaba tirado en el otro lado.

…

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SALUDOS ;D


	2. Una amabilidad

HOLA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, ¿Qué CREEN? TUVE UN SUEÑO DE LOS MAS EXTRAÑO XD Y ESE SUEÑO DIO LUGAR A ESTE FIC, APARTE QUE AMO A ESTA PAREJA, NO SE PORQUE PERO SIENTO LO MISMO QUE CON EL KAGAKURO XD

NOTA: ESTE CAP SERA NARRADO COMO EREN Y RIVAILLE, ME DISCULPO SI LLEGA A CONFUNDIR

ADVERTENCIA: MPREG

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, FABORITOS Y FOLLOW ;D

…..

"Una amabilidad"

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, mi cuerpo pesaba y dolía, todo me dolía, pero levemente comencé a distinguir las sombras distorsionadas que me rodeaban, y me vi…. Entre 4 paredes desconocidas, el miedo me invadió ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-oi, no te muevas tanto o se te abrirán las heridas, mocoso- escuche una masculina voz provenir de la puerta, voltee la cabeza lentamente y vi a un joven parado, con un pan en la mano y en la otra una jarra de agua

-uh…uh…- musite atropelladamente, las palabras no salían y mi cuerpo temblaba sin razón alguna, a pesar de eso, aquel joven no me inspiraba temor

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto fríamente extendiéndome un pedazo de pan -¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntar sin dejarme contestar

-E….Er…en- musite titubeando un poco y tomando el pan que el pelinegro me extendía

-Eren...- musito sentándose en el pie de la cama –Rivaille, Levi Rivaille- me extendió la mano para estrecharla en forma de saludo

-Rivaille….- repetí sintiendo la calidez que desprendía la mano del ojiolivo -gracias….-

-antes de eso, dime de dónde vienes ¿Por qué estabas en el estado en el que te encontré?- interrogo terminando el saludo y señalando con su índice mi pecho, que estaba rodeado por un vendaje–esa sin duda era la herida de una bala pero la bala que te saque no era normal-

-…. ¿una bala?- hable con sorpresa, ese era el motivo por el cual mi cuerpo dolía…pero ¿Por qué? Yo no recuerdo nada, de hecho, siento que conozco a esta persona

-¿acaso no recuerdas nada?- exclamo frunciendo el ceño, sentí una corriente fría por mi espalda al verlo pero no pude apartar mi mirada de la suya -¿y bien? ¿Nada más sabes tu nombre?- alzo la voz al ver que no le estaba prestando atención

-¿eh?...si…. ¿tú no me conoces?- le pregunte un poco cohibido por su mirada, por alguna razón, sentía que sus penetrantes ojos invadían todo de mí, hasta lo más profundo de mi conciencia

-si te estoy preguntando es obvio que no te conozco, idiota- me respondió bufando con molestia y quitándome su intensa mirada –bien, te llevare a la jefatura del pueblo, ahí encontraran a tu familia- me dijo y un dolor agudo inundo mi pecho, haciéndome llevar mi mano ahí para tocar

-no…no tengo familia- dije lo suficientemente bajo como para que él no me escuchara pero lo hiso, llego hasta su oído

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Qué más recuerdas a parte de tu nombre?- me pregunto volviendo a mirarme intensamente

-uum… me llamo Eren, tengo 16 años, estoy solo y soy…..- me detuve abruptamente al tener una especia de flashback, imágenes distorsionadas y rápidas pasaban en mi cabeza, gente gritando "ayúdame", "detente", "monstruo", "Eren…." Hasta que….

…..

…

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito el mocoso de la nada agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza y moviéndola en forma de negación

-¡oi! ¿Qué te pasa?- le grite irritado, odio que la gente grite y no sé porque pero este mocoso me hace sentirme extraño, no puedo encontrar un nombre para este sentimiento

-¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡SUELTENME PORFAVOR! ¡NO QUIEROO!- comenzó a gritar al mismo tiempo que me acerque con la intención de detenerlo pero vaya sorpresa me lleve después

-por favor….ayúdame….Rivaille- me miro aferrándose a mi pecho con lágrimas inundando sus ojos de color extraño pero llamativo y hermoso, sus labios y su cuerpo temblaba con miedo –ya no quiero lastimar- y diciendo eso cayo de lleno contra mi pecho, el mocoso se había desmayado

A este niño, de nombre Eren, lo encontré en el otro lado del rio. No estaba en el agua, pero estaba demasiado cerca, tendido de lado sobre el frio césped y con una herida que ya había hecho un gran charco de sangre en su pecho. Lo mire unos segundos sin darle mucha importancia, de seguro ese mocoso se había metido en algo peligroso y no iba a entrometerme.

-ug….- escuche como se movía con dificultad y gemía. Imposible, tenía un agujero en el torso ¿Cómo seguía vivo? Antes de poder responder a mis preguntas mentales, el mocoso se sostuvo de sus antebrazos y dio una mirada al lugar. Fue entonces que lo vi bien.

Su pálido rostro, sus ojos de un color verde aguamarina casi tirándole a azul, un color extraño pero de alguna manera me vi imposible de dejar de mirarlos, su cabello largo hasta los hombros de color zafe, siendo acariciado con gracia por el frio viento, habría dicho que era una chica si no fuera porque sus ropas estaban lo suficientemente rasgadas como para mostrar su pecho, y ahí me vi, acercándome a ese mocoso, odio ensuciarme pero en ese momento me valió mierda y cruce el rio.

-uh…- musitaba haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir mirando cómo me acercaba

Yo no dije nada, me hinque para mirar bien aquellos orbes que me llamaban la atención, sin darme cuenta, una de mis manos se acercó a su rostro y acaricio su fría mejilla, ese niño estaba helado. Quería preguntarle cómo se llamaba pero la voz no salía, fue entonces que el niño estiro su temblante mano y acaricio mi mejilla. ¿Había permitido que me tocara? Imposible, nunca dejo que nadie me toque con la guardia baja, pero extrañamente el tacto de aquel niñato me calmo, su mano estaba helada pero a la vez comencé a sentirla cálida. Yo soy de los que rechazan el contacto humano, sin embargo… ¿Por qué me siento así?

En un instante, unas extrañas imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza, un niño, de más o menos 6 años estaba en una especie de cuarto blanco y estaba llorando, ¿Quién diablos es? Escuche leves gimoteos diciendo "no quiero estar aquí", "sáquenme", "no soy un monstruo"….. ¿Pero qué carajo? En otro leve momento, me vi a mi mismo cuando niño, el día en el que las bombas y los estragos de la guerra destruyeron mi pueblo, mataron a mi familia y a mis hermanos. El día en el que comencé a odiar al mundo. ¿Por qué en este preciso momento me atacaban esas memorias? Ya las había enterrado dentro de mí ser, siendo imposible matarlas las había empujado y colocado debajo de mi odio, el odio con el cual tomar venganza algún día del maldito gobierno que me arrebato todo.

-yo también….- escuche susurrar al mocoso que ahora tenía su palma colocada en mi corazón –quiero venganza…somos iguales- dijo y cayo de nuevo en el césped

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Acaso vio mis recuerdos? ¿Acaso pudo ver mis deseos? Y el niño que vi antes, estoy seguro que era el, pero no entendí a que se refería con todas las palabras dichas. En un arrebato, me pare con rapidez y di la vuelta, pero no pude dejarlo ahí, me repetía a mí mismo desde niño "solo es mejor", "es problemático cargar con otra persona", "las personas solo usan y desechan", "no necesito a nadie y nadie me necesita" pero esta vez no fue así.

Tome al crio en mi espalda, no fui amable al hacerlo, eso no era lo mío pero ya me estaba contradiciendo al ayudar al mocoso, cruce el rio y me dirigí a mi cabaña, como odio ser sociable más de lo estrictamente necesario, vivo separado del pueblo. Llegamos y subí al niño a mi cuarto, lo avente a mi cama (mierda, las sabanas se ensuciaron) cure su herida, tengo conocimientos así que no fue tan difícil, solo que la bala no era de las que yo conocía, y debo decir que conozco las balas, tenía adornos rojos en una forma de figura que no entendí, qué más da. Termine y lo cubrí con sabanas limpias, mientras tanto me debatía entre llamar a la policía militar o no, odio a esos payasos desgraciados que le temen hasta a un jodido ratón pero al menos ellos se llevarían al mocoso y sus problemas lejos de mí, no, no, era una pésima idea, me interrogarían y conociéndolos, los imbéciles andarían por mis terrenos en busca de pistas o algo y eso significaría aguantar sus idioteces. Vaya que no.

…..

….

….

Volví a abrir los ojos, estaba en la misma habitación que antes ¿Por qué me dormí de nuevo? No lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo a Rivaille-san preguntando mi nombre. Ya no más.

-oi, mocoso, despierta- escuche la voz de Rivaille llamándome, me gusta su voz.

Me tallo ambos ojos y espero unos segundos a que mi visibilidad sea suficiente como para poner un pie fuera de la cama, pero al hacerlo mis piernas flaquean y cuando estoy a punto de caer, algo me sostiene, es Rivaille. Su gesto molesto también me gusta, a mí no me da miedo o me molesta, le agradezco con una sonrisa pero el solo me endereza bruscamente y se aleja.

Él es alguien a quien que no le gusta el tacto de otros, eso lo puedo ver, es alguien solitario pero ciento que es igual a mí, a ambos nos duele aquí en el pecho.

Baje siguiendo un aroma muy rico, los escalones de madera eran fríos pero suaves, la casa era hermosa y cómoda, pude sentir calidez en ella, seguridad, como debe de sentirse un hogar. Me asome juguetonamente por el rabillo de la puerta de la cocina y pude ver al joven que me había salvado, cocinando. Quise acercarme pero una cuchara apuntándome me lo impidió.

-aún no está lista, ve a ducharte mocoso- me ordeno con ese mismo gesto agrio y le sonreí en respuesta y me fui a paso alegre

Entonces a la mitad de las escaleras me di cuenta de algo, no sabía dónde quedaba la bañera, entonces regrese a la cocina y volví a asomarme. Él se volvió frunciendo más el ceño pero antes de que pudiera decir algo yo baje la cabeza en vergüenza y pregunte por el cuarto de la bañera. Suspiro y me dio las instrucciones, no lo deje terminar y me fui al mismo paso que en el inicio. Me gusta esa persona, me salvo y puedo ver que no es mala persona, solo está solo.

Con ese pensamiento detuve mi andar y volví el rostro hacia la ruta de la cocina, como agradecimiento hare que el vuelva a sonreír.

…

…

CONTINUARA

GRACIAS POR LEER, SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO, Y LOS COMENTARIOS ME DAN ANIMO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :D

Rivaille: ¿llamas a esto un capitulo? –Frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados-

Soul: no me regañes, me esfuerzo –mirándolo feo-

Rivaille: mocoso igualado –se va por donde vino-

Soul: aun así lo amo, heicho, bye minna-san


	3. Dichoso festival

ENTRE CUATRO PAREDES 3

GRACIAS POR LEER, CON ESTE CAPITULO ENCONTRE BUENA INSPIRACION ESCUCHANDO EL OST DE SNK (UUUO ESTA GENIAL) ME DIERON GANAS DE ESCRIBIR PELEAS Y TODO ESO PERO AUN NO XD

SALUDOS.

RIVAILLE X EREN X MIKASA (MALE, TSUKASA)

MPREG (AUN NO)

….

"Dichoso festival" 

Dios, ese mocoso era un verdadero dolor de culo, le había estado robando de la comida que ponía en la mesita de la cocina y eso que aún no estaba lista, no dejaba de preguntarle sobre el lugar y sobre Rivaille mismo, le había ido a pedir que se bañara con él y lo había pedido estando con una diminuta toalla mal sujetada de su cadera ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese crio? Espera, y ¿Por qué diablos le gusto ver al mocoso vistiendo así? Era un hombre, por favor, después se había colado a su habitación y como no le había dado ropas secas, había tomado una camiseta de Rivaille de color negro y manga larga que uso para cubrirse el torso, le quedaba pegaba y pequeña, su abdomen se veía un poco, a eso sumándole un short del pelinegro que le quedaba bien pero dejaba ver sus blancas y delgadas piernas. El ojiolivo encontraba llamativo el juvenil cuerpo, tan frágil, inocente y puro exceptuando un detalle: marcas de golpes pasados y rasguños, ese niño había pasado por algo cruel que quizás no sería capaz de adivinar. Era un muchacho vivaz, curioso, audaz, impulsivo al parecer pero no podía saca más conclusiones puesto que era amnésico, vaya lio.

-Rivaille, una persona se acerca- le hablo el castaño mirando en la amplia ventana y señalando con su índice

-oi, no señales y metete que te caerás- le reprimió el pelinegro sin darse cuenta que a quien se acercara le extrañaría ver una persona en el hogar del lobo solitario de Rivaille

Se escucharon dos toques en la puerta de madera, el ojiolivo suspiro con pesadez y abrió la puerta, un joven más alto que el, de cabello hasta los hombros de color negro, lacio, de rasgos asiáticos y mirada seria estaba en la puerta, portaba el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, al igual que el más bajo. Rivaille frunció más el ceño al verlo y sin moverse de la puerta, encaro al asiático.

-¿Qué quieres?- exclamo el más bajo

-me enviaron de la academia militar, debes asistir al festival de esta tarde- le respondió el más alto desviando sus ojos hacia la ventana y posándolos con asombro en el ojiaqua

-que pesados, no me interesa- respondió dándose cuenta del cambio de mirada del más alto, noto que era a Eren a quien miraba con asombro –si eso es todo, vete- le corrió solo para ser ignorado por el asiático, quien se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el castaño

-¡ah! ¿Eres amigo de Rivaille?- exclamo el menor sonriéndole ampliamente el pelinegro delante suyo, este último se sonrojo y sus ojos oscuros destellaron

-ho…hola, soy Tsukasa- se presentó el asiático extendiendo su mano temblorosamente –mucho gusto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto ansioso

-¡Eren!- exclamo vivaz el castaño mientras estrechaba la mano de Tsukasa –mucho gusto, Tsukasa-

El asiático estaba completamente cautivado por Eren, seguía sin soltar su mano, inclusive se había agachado dado que el ojiaqua estaba sentado en el piso y se había atrevido a posar su mano en la blanca mejilla del castaño, Rivaille sin razón aparente, empezaba a molestarse con cada toque que el más alto le daba al mocoso. Y el crio se dejaba tocar, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que el asiático maldito lo toqueteaba? Según Rivaille, eso era un toqueteo sinvergüenza.

-oye, no lo toques tan familiar- exigió el ojiolivo cruzándose de brazos –ya te di mi respuesta, ahora vete, Ackerman-

-¿Qué es de ti este niño?- pregunto el ojinegro levantándose haciendo que Eren se levantara al seguir siendo tomado de la mano –tú no tienes familiares-

-no es nada de mí, solo es un mocoso amnésico que encontré en el bosque- respondió irritado el más bajo, odiaba a ese asiático, era un igualado irrespetuoso

-¿amnésico?- se sorprendió y miro de nuevo al menor que estaba centrado mirando hacia el exterior de la ventana –dime Eren, ¿sabes dónde está tu casa?- le pregunto el asiático tomando ambas manos del menor entre las suyas

-está solo, idiota- respondió Rivaille rompiendo el contacto entre los dos chicos, jalo a Eren hacia el dirigiéndose hacia la salida –voy a llevarlo a la policía militar para que se encarguen de el-

-en ese caso déjame llevarlo, yo voy para allá y sabes bien que no puedes faltar al festival- dijo Ackerman extendiéndole la mano al ojiaqua mientras le sonreía –vamos, Eren-

-¿Qué es un festival?- pregunto el castaño curiosamente

-donde mucha gente estúpida se junta para hacer otras estupideces- respondió secamente al castaño

-¿estúpida?- Eren no entendía

-no seas mentiroso- le reprimió el azabache mirándolo fríamente, aunque al ojiolivo eso le valió –es una festividad divertida, una celebración- le respondió sonriéndole amable

Al castaño se le ilumino el rostro haciéndole ver más adorable a los ojos de ambos chicos, aunque el señor semblante irritado lo negara, se había maravillado con aquel rostro. Y sin saber cómo había accedido a llevar al ojiaqua al dichoso festival.

Al más bajo no le parecía, pero por otro lado ya no cargaría con el mocoso y sentía alivio por esa parte, el ojiaqua lo miro como diciendo que no le dejara, rayos, ¿Cómo podía poner una cara así?

-olvídalo, lo llevare yo- denegó la propuesta del ojinegro y salió con Eren de la cabaña –tu solo diles a esos idiotas que no iré al maldito festival- dijo y espero que el más alto saliera de la cabaña para cerrar la puerta

A pesar de eso, el asiático los siguió hasta el pueblo, se dirigían al mismo lugar pero el ojiolivo esperaba que fueran por caminos distintos, y mientras él pensaba alguna excusa para deshacerse del asiático, este último y Eren conversaban alegremente, Ackerman le relataba vivencias del pueblo y demás y el castaño escuchaba atentamente, de vez en cuando le preguntaba a Rivaille, claro que este solo respondía secamente. Tsukasa llevaba la correa de un caballo café atada en su mano, Eren miraba y acariciaba al corcel fascinado, Rivaille también tenía dos caballos y se le hacía extraño al asiático que no los haya desamarrado.

-ahora que lo pienso, enano ¿Por qué no trajiste tu caballo?- Tsukasa no le hablaba a Rivaille con respeto, es más, le decía enano sin importarle que le molestara tal insulto

-no seas insolente, mocoso engreído- le reprimió el ojiolivo frunciendo el ceño. Joder, el insolente le había recordado lo obvio, tan centrado en evitar que el asiático se llevara a Eren que olvido tomar su caballo, ahora tendría que caminar media hora para llegar al pueblo, maldición.

-Eren, si gustas puedes subir a mi caballo- ofreció el asiático mientras detenía su caballo y le volvía a extender su mano al castaño

-uoo, ¿de verdad?- exclamo con entusiasmo el menor tomando la mano de Tsukasa para subir pero fue interrumpido por Rivaille, quien le jalo haciendo que se soltara del ojinegro

-¿Qué diablos haces, Levi?- le reclamo Ackerman molesto

-no dejare que subas a Eren en tu mugroso caballo, le va a pegar las pulgas- respondió con indiferencia apresurando el paso, llevándose el ojiaqua con el

-¿Qué dices? ¡Trost no está sucio, maniático de la limpieza!- le reclamo molesto Tsukasa mientras se subía en su caballo y al pasar a lado del castaño, le extendía su mano –sube, Eren…solo la pasaras mal si estas con este tipo- dijo mirando de reojo al moreno que le dedico una mirada asesina

-pero yo quiero….- iba a decir el castaño cuando de la nada se sintió débil y se fue hacia la izquierda, donde estaba Rivaille, este lo logro atrapar y sostener entre sus brazos

-¡Eren! ¿Qué te pasa?- exclamo Rivaille meneando levemente al joven que había quedado en sus brazos

-¡Eren!- exclamo el asiático bajando ágilmente de su caballo y acercándose al menor

-yo… - hablo entrecortadamente el menor, sosteniéndose del cuello de la camisa de Rivaille –Ri…Rivaille…yo quiero ir al festival- le pidió mirando sus orbes olivo

-hey, deberías llevarlo con el médico, Eren se ve muy pálido- sugirió Tsukasa tocando la mejilla del menor –súbelo a mi caballo- dijo colocándose para cargar a Eren, cosa que el ojiolivo se lo impidió

-ni lo pienses, ojos rasgados- exclamo Rivaille cargando al castaño estilo princesa –yo lo llevare, ya te dije que no lo subiré a tu mugroso caballo- repitió caminando con toda naturalidad, pues el chico no pesaba

Ackerman bufo molesto y volvió a subir a su caballo apresurando el paso, ese enano le irritaba, era su superior y no le importaba regresarle los insultos cada que podía pero no era tan tonto como para retarlo, aquel gruñón era mucha más fuerte que él, ya lo había comprobado, Rivaille había barrido el piso con el asiático más de una vez.

-me adelanto- dijo cortante y miro de reojo a Eren –nos vemos en el festival, Eren- le sonrió recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte del menor, después partió a toda velocidad para gusto del ojiolivo

-no dejes que te engañe ese idiota, mocoso- hablo Rivaille para sorpresa del otro –te hará mal juntarte con el-

-entonces me quedare junto a Rivaille- sonrió abrazándose más al mayor, sin saberlo, Eren había sellado la unión de ambos destinos

El pelinegro no respondió, la compañía de aquel niño no le incomodaba, lograba que el pecho del ojiolivo comenzara a calentarse, era un sentimiento extraño pero no molesto.

Al cabo de media hora, las luces del enorme pueblo se dejaron ver, Eren comenzó a patalear para caer de los brazos de Rivaille y correr hacia el lugar, completamente emocionado. El mayor suspiro pesadamente y siguió al menor. El otro, se detenía en cada puesto que había, juegos, comida etc., estaba fascinado por todo, y en un par de segundos, Rivaille le había perdido la pista al mocoso.

-maldición, ¿A dónde diablos se fue?- exclamo molesto buscando con la mirada a ese bulto de pelo de color café -¡EREN!- le llamo varias veces sin obtener respuesta

-¡hey, enano!- se escuchó a lo lejos una voz femenina e instantáneamente al susodicho se le inflo una vena en la frente que pronto aumento al ser casi derribado por una chica con lentes mucho más alta que el

-Hanji….- hablo con irritación el más bajo mientras la chica de cabellos casi rojos jugaba con su cabello

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu odias venir a donde hay mucha gente, con eso de que eres un amargado- le soltó antes de ser golpeada en la cabeza por el puño del más bajo

-no vengo por decisión propia- le respondió seco y con la intención de irse solo para ser alcanzado de nuevo por la chica megane

-ah jajaja, ¿será que…ya te han atrapado?- pregunto y se puso el bolso que llevaba en sus manos a modo de escudo así evitando la patada que le lanzo el otro –oh jojo, ¿acerté?-

-no digas estupideces, loca- contesto el otro notoriamente molesto –solo vengo por el estu….- fue callado al escuchar una ovación demasiado alta

-¿oh, que pasara?- pregunto la chica y tomando del brazo al otro, se acercaron a la bola de gente que rodeaba un puesto de destreza

Vaya sorpresa al ver que a quien ovacionaban era al mocoso que Rivaille estaba buscando, Eren lanzaba dardos con una destreza y precisión asombrosa, incluso Levi estaba asombrado. Más cuando al bajar su mirada noto la montaña de premios que se había ganado el castaño, a ese paso llevaría a la quiebra al dueño. Pero un sentimiento que conocía perfectamente pronto lo invadió, algo no estaba bien. Él era un soldado fuerte y usando sus dotes de buen observador comenzó a grabar en su mente, todo el complejo en donde estaban. Fue ahí cuando lo noto, había unos extraños ojos observando al castaño, no podía encontrar la dirección de dónde venían pero él sabía que era mirada derrochaba instinto asesino, la sensación que él conocía mejor que nadie.

-oi, Eren- lo llamo desde lejos –vámonos…- y de nuevo fue interrumpido, esta vez por una explosión bastante cerca, por instinto se cubrió y evito ser lanzado o arrastrado por la gente

Al enfocarse en el humo que entorpecía su campo de visión, noto como aquellos ojos buscaban algo entre la multitud que corría despavorida. Por ende, busco al castaño y lo encontró en un estado que lo asombro. El ojiaqua estaba de pie, ileso, detrás de él estaban unas personas para ser exactos era una mujer con dos pequeños entre sus brazos, pero lo más extraño era que en el rango detrás de Eren no había lisiados. El humo, el fuego ni el daño habían llegado a ese lugar, como si el castaño hubiera creado alguna especie de barrera invisible.

Los ojos de tonalidad azul verdosa de Eren brillaban de una forma intensa, la expresión del menor era seria y sus ojos estaban mirando al suelo, con la mirada perdida y como en trance. Luego, el menor miro directo hacia el ser entre el humo y otra pequeña explosión se dio en el lugar, Rivaille se volvió a cubrir para notar que delante del también había la misma barrera a pesar de estar más lejos de Eren.

-no pasa nada- escucho decir a Eren mientras le miraba con una sonrisa, al segundo después que dijo eso cayó al suelo aturdido

Para el mayor, aquellos sucesos lo dejaron perplejo y confundido, su cuerpo no se movía y sus ojos viajaban de Eren al lugar donde estaba antes aquella persona y sucesivamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, se escuchó los gritos de lo que sería la policía militar, el muy bien sabía que esos cobardes interrogarían al castaño y lo encerrarían, Eren no recordaba nada y eso solo le restaba puntos. Así que sin perder más tiempo tomo al muchacho entre sus brazos y disparo los ganchos de su equipo tridimensional para huir.

Necesitaba respuestas, ¿de dónde venía Eren? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Quién era aquella cosa que los ataco? ¿Cómo es que Eren había hecho lo que hiso? Solo aumentaban las interrogantes y la situación del menor solo lo empeoraba al no ser capaz de darle respuesta.

….

Soul: listoo –festeja-

Rivaille: -llega y le da una patada en la espalda- ¿Por qué carajos salió ese idiota del asiático? ¿Por qué carajos me habla tan insolente?

Soul: -se estrella con la pared- ….

Rivaille: ¡no te mueras aun! –se da la vuelta molesto- maldición, como este idiota –señalando a Soul en el piso- esta inconsciente daré los agradecimientos yo…al diablo, me largo –se va-


	4. El rojo que cae sediento de sangre

ENTRE CUATRO PAREDES 4

..

….

YAY, ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE MI HISTORIA LES ESTE GUSTANDO, ACEPTO QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, PERO NO PATADAS (BASTA CON LAS DE HEICHOU TwT) APROVECHO PARA DECIR QUE DESDE ESTE CAPITULO EMPEZARE A ESCRIBIR SOBRE LAS BATALLAS, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS, UNA PREGUNTA ¿CREEN QUE EN LAS NOTAS DEL CAPITULO ME VEO MUY CORTANTE? SI ES ASI, UNA DISCULPA, NO SE REALMENTE COMO DESENVOLVERME COMO LOS DEMAS DE ESTE SITIO, PERO PRONTO APRENDERE. AGRADESCO LOS INBOX QUE ME ENVIAN Y SUS COMENTARIOS, ME PONGO FELIZ AL VERLOS, GRACIAS *u* Y LOS COMENTARIOS QUE NO PUEDO RESPONDER SON PORQUE SON HECHOS SIN CUENTA ¿VERDAD? DIGANME QUE SI DX BUENO, A LOS QUE NO PUDE RESPONDER LO HAGO AQUÍ

Uchiha mikasA: te agradezco tu review y aprovecho para decir que aquí Mikasa es niño y se llama Tsukasa, quizás cumpliré tu petición con un ligero Mikasa x eren x3

IzzaChan: gracias por tu review, y see, Tsukasa es lindo XD

Papapapa: jaja a mí me encanta que te encante el cap. XD y gracias por decirme lo que me dijiste (hago lo que puedo) y espero subir cada tercer día mientras no tenga complicaciones, por favor ten paciencia. A mí no me gusta tardar mucho.

fujoshi completa: que lindo todo tu review jaja, es una historia telenovela con trio amoroso con acción amor sexo y y y… shaoi XD mas tragedia y lágrimas, Tsukasa será acosador ahora si le queda ser hombre jaja y mi heicho protegeré a capa y escudo a su Eren, gracias por leer

….

RIVAILLE X EREN X TSUKASA (MIKASA MALE)

MPREG (AUN NO -u-)

….

"Necesito respuestas. El rojo que cae sediento de sangre"

..

…

-hee….así que este es el crio que está buscando, ¿vale tanto como para contratar mis servicios?- pregunto un joven de cabellos rubios con rayos morados y ojos de color rojo, semblante desquiciado, vestía completamente de negro, y en su cadera llevaba el equipo 3DMG

-te contrate a ti porque eres el único lo suficientemente capaz para encontrarlo y traerlo y ocuparte de la basura que se entrometa- hablo un hombre vestido con una gabardina verde con el símbolo de águila, su rostro no se veía debido a que estaba de espaldas

El rubio dio un silbido como ovación mientras sonreía siniestramente y delineaba con su índice la fotografía que había entre sus manos, en ella un joven de castaños cabellos y hermoso ojos de color verde azulado como aguamarina estaba, su expresión era seria y aquellos ojos se veían vacíos. Iba a ser divertido.

-si el crio se pone difícil ¿puedo calmarlo?- pregunto el rubio mientras su sonrisa se deformaba a una más sádica, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el otro

-no tengo problema con eso, solo no causes alboroto por ahí y traérmelo antes de 6 meses- le advirtió y le soltó un buen montón de billetes que el rubio atrapo fácilmente, luego se retiró haciendo una reverencia digna de un mayordomo

El cuarto desgastado y con una decoración de harapos quemados, una cama mullida y un mueble de madera con una garra de agua encima le daba un toque tétrico al lugar. Como en las películas de terror o las novelas que se leían, un cuarto digno de un villano.

-necesito verlo, antes que él lo encuentre- hablaba tembloroso el hombre mientras movía sus manos igual de temblorosas

….

….

…

Una risa algo descontrolada se escuchó en un barco que estaba zarpando con destino al distrito de Trost, en el muro Rose. La poca gente que estaba abordo, miraba al lugar de dónde provenía dicha risa, al borde de las bardas de la punta del barco. Un joven de cabellos rojos granate sonreía con ganas y sus enguantadas manos sostenían su estómago que se movía rápidamente por la risa. El joven reía ajeno a las miradas de desconcierto de los presentes, en unos cuantos minutos soltó un largo suspiro y su sonrisa se borró, recargo sus brazos en el barandal junto con su cabeza y miro al pueblo que aún no aparecía en su campo de visión, o eso era lo que debía suponerse en una persona normal. Aquel pelirrojo podía ver la ciudad a pesar de la distancia.

-kukuku… después de todo no estaba equivocado, esta vivo- hablo intentando contener la risa, con su pulgar delineo su barbilla y alzo la mirada al cielo –me pregunto si podrá volver a cantar, una canción oscura que sea el lamento de los olvidados-

…..

_-"¡uoo, eres muy lindo! ¿Cómo te llamas?" –dijo un niño de no más de 8 años, su rostro era borroso así como la imagen, solo iluminaba por una intensa luz _

_- "sn224854-00"- respondió un pequeño Eren mientras estaba sentado en la gruesa rama de un árbol muy alto, en la misma jaula donde inicio todo _

_-"¿Qué? ¡Eso no es un nombre!"- exclamo la otra voz, posándose en la rama _

_-"yo…no necesito un nombre"- respondió con una voz igual de apagada que sus ojos, como si la vida que apenas comenzaba a despertar en él, fuera extraída a cada segundo por aquella prisión llamada jaula _

_-"eso no es cierto, todos necesitamos un nombre…. Como yo, yo me llamo *****"- hablo animado, al momento de nombrarse un eco sonó impidiendo oír aquel nombre _

_-"*****"- repitió el pequeño dedicándole una mirada seria –"es extraño"-_

_-"¡jajaja lo sé!, bien, veamos… ¡tú te llamaras Eren!"-exclamo tomando las delicadas manos contrarias para levantarlo _

_-"¿Eren?"- _

_-"¡Eren!"- _

Aquel distante recuerdo hacía eco en una frágil y atormentada mente, un recuerdo olvidado, el recuerdo del momento en donde dejo de ser llamado "sn224854-00" y ser pasado a ser llamado"Eren". Tanto el resto de la conversación como el rostro y nombre de la persona que le dio nombre seguirá vagando por la mente del castaño,

-¡te estoy diciendo que solo hagas lo que dije, loca!- grito histérico un pelinegro lanzándole un cojín a una morena de lentes

-¡uo jojo, cerca!- la megane esquivo con agilidad y se acercó al borde del sillón donde estaba depositado el dueño de orbes aguamarina –mmm que malo- hablo mirando al chico dormitar

-¿Qué cosa?-

-eres tan poco considerado que ni siquiera lo puedes acostar en tu cama para que descanse mejor- hablo sin poder esquivar otro cojín que dio de lleno en su cara –ara, ¿estas molesto?- pregunto con un fino hilo de sangre salir de sus fosas nasales

-¡deja de joderme y revísalo!- le grito aguantando la cólera que sentía en ese momento, la chica de lentes era una científica de la legión a donde pertenecía, una mujer excéntrica, loca, animosa, leal y fuerte, además de inteligente y talentosa. En lo que respecta a lo que se dedican, la chica tiene todo el respeto de Rivaille, ya es cosa distinta como ser humano

-¡bien, entonces sal del camino!- exclamo sacándolo de un empujón de la cabaña –mientras ve por agua o no sé, ¡pero no entres a menos que te diga que tengo hambre!- exclamo sonriente y cerrando la puerta antes de recibir un puñetazo

-esa loca maldita…. ¡esta es mi casa, maldita sea!- grito dando una patada a la puerta y recargarse a un lado

…..

-bien… veamos ¿Qué es este niño?- hablo Hanji desarropando al castaño y sonriendo con ansiedad

Ella había visto al castaño actuar, también había sido protegida por él. El chico despertó en ella una sensación que se comparaba con los experimentos que ella y solo ella podía hacer, esa ansiedad, emoción que le helaba la sangre y sacaba su potencial, por eso muchos no podían aguantarle una conversación cuando hablaba de eso, solo su compañero enano, Rivaille. Este último, la había sacado amablemente (por no decir arrastras) del festival y le había dicho que checara al crio, y cuando le había dado la opción de hacerlo en casa de la chica este se negó diciendo que los que hayan visto de reojo lo sucedido, expondrían a Eren y como no sabían que Rivaille lo había recogido, el escondite perfecto era la casa de Rivaille.

-dios… ¡esto es tan excitante! ¡Dame vida para aguantar!- gritaba histéricamente mientras sus manos bailaban con una bolita de algodón en una mano y la otra con una venda

….

Mientras tanto, Rivaille había ido al pueblo en caballo para traer víveres y aprovechando la presencia de la loca (Hanji) iba a ir a darse una vuelta por el cuartel debido a la situación de ayer. Como era de esperarse, la plaza del pueblo donde se había dado el festival, estaba destrozada por las explosiones y siendo reparada. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al cuartel, entrando se topó con un rubio más alto que el, de ojos azules, vestía el mismo uniforme que él. El rubio sonrió al verlo y se acercó con unos papeles en mano.

-hey, Rivaille ¿vienes a dar tu informe?- hablo extendiéndole una hoja

-sí, pero no necesito una hoja, solo te lo diré- hablo cortante y se paró firme haciendo un saludo estilo militar, colocando su puño en su pecho –señor, asistí al festival como era mi deber y como lo solicitaron los altos mandos, sin embargo, no fui capaz de ver al culpable, mis más sinceras disculpas- hablo con voz firme y seria

-entiendo, no hay problema, de igual manera no hay heridos, puedes irte, Levi- le dijo dándose la vuelta y continuando con la plática que llevaba con un superior calvo y otros soldados de la legión

El pelinegro dio la vuelta y al salir se topó con alguien que no esperaba ver ahí, más bien que no debería estar ahí. El sargento se acercó a paso rápido y tomo a aquella persona por el cuello de la chaqueta para arrastrarla hasta un callejón poco concurrido. La estrello bruscamente contra la pared roja y le miro a punto de gritarle.

-¿Por qué carajos no estas con el mocoso?- le grito zarandeando a la mujer delante de él

-e-e-espera, espera- exclamaba la mujer moviendo sus manos delante de ella a modo de defensa -¡Eren se quedó como niño bueno en la plaza!- exclamo intentando convencer al hombre de no golpearla logrando el efecto contrario

-¿ah?- dijo captando todavía las palabras de la loca mujer –espera… ¿te refieres aquí?-

-¿Qué? Ah jajaja claro que sí, tonto- rio antes de recibir un golpe en la mejilla

-¡¿Por qué CARAJOS TRAES AL MOCOSO AQUÍ?! ¿Y SI SE PIERDE? ¡ESE CRIO NO DEBE ANDAR SOLO!- le regaño aventándola y caminando hacia la dichosa plaza

-al parecer no sabes, Levi- musito viendo al pelinegro marcharse –lo que Eren es realmente, ni siquiera yo lo sé- dijo al aire mientras acomodaba sus lentes con un gesto triste

…

…

-¿Eren?- hablo Tsukasa deteniendo su andar y acercándose al nombrado, que estaba en una de las bancas de la plaza comiendo un helado

-¡Tsukasa!- exclamo el ojiaqua mientras se paraba y saltaba para abrazar al pelinegro

-¡Eren!- Ackerman se sonrojo y aprovechándose, abrazo con fuerza la cadera al muchacho y comenzó a girar haciendo que el menor se aferrara con fuerza de su cuello y riera

-¡wuaa me mareo, me mareo, basta!- gritaba el castaño sin dejar de reírse, a la vista de todos los demás parecían dos niños jugando, precisamente como un hermano mayor jugando con su hermano menor

Después de unas cuantas vueltas más, el nipón se detuvo y bajo al menor pero negándose a soltarlo. Increíblemente el helado de limón que Eren sostenía en su mano no había volado con las vueltas pero si mancho su mejilla izquierda.

-Eren, tu mejilla está sucia- indico Tsukasa buscando un pañuelo entre sus ropas para no desperdiciar un buen momento, pero Eren se limpió con la servilleta que le habían obsequiado con su helado, adiós momento lindo

-a Rivaille no le gusta que me ensucie- le dijo el menor sonriéndole y volviéndose a sentar, el simple hecho de oír el nombre del sargento sacaba de quicio al pelinegro pero con tanto tiempo bajo su mando, ya sabía aparentar quietud

-ya veo, ¿te trata bien? ¡Ah, hablando de eso! ¿Ya te checo un médico?- exclamo mirando insistente al castaño, este solo asintió sonriéndole y comiendo de un bocado el resto del helado -¿lograste recordar algo?-

-no, la señorita Hanji me dijo que quizás con el tiempo pueda recordar algo, pero estoy seguro que no tengo familia- hablo sin presentar tristeza alguna en su voz

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto curioso

-solo lo sé, algo dentro de mí me dice eso- respondió comenzando a mover sus pies

-yo solo tengo a mi hermana gemela mayor-

-eso es bueno, hermanos-

-si…..escucha, tengo que comprar algunas cosas ¿quieres acompañarme? Prometo que no tardaremos y te traeré de vuelta aquí pronto- dijo levantándose y extendiéndole amable su mano al contrario, al puro estilo de un príncipe invitando a su princesa a bailar

El castaño dudo un poco, Hanji le había dicho que la esperara ahí, que iría a dar su reporte con gente aburrida y que si veía a Rivaille se fuera con él y que no le dijera nada de la revisión que la megane le hiso. Pero la curiosidad de ver más del pueblo le ganaba y lo incito a desobedecer.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a correr como si escaparan de algo, aunque Tsukasa sabía que habían sido vistos por su superior de mirada gélida. Se llevó a Eren tomado de la mano por diversas calles, tratando de confundir al sargento. Al cabo de un rato, los dos terminaron en un local de verduras que era atendido por una chica de coleta café.

-¡hey, Sasha!- saludo Tsukasa llamando la atención de la chica que casi se atraganta al ser atrapada en fraganti comiéndose una papa - ¿nunca aprendes, cierto? Te van a despedir- sonrió con comprensión el pelinegro mientras esperaba a que la chica tragara el bocado

-mientras no me descubran está bien o que seas el único que me vea, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Tsukasa?- pregunto la chica sacudiéndose el delantal

-vengo a comprar la cena, necesito 3 kilos de papas y dos lechugas- pidió extendiendo la mano con el dinero

-aquí tienes- le sonrió la chica y poso su mirada almendra en el joven que miraba curiosamente un elote –hola, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le saludo amablemente

-¿eh? No, eeem yo vengo con Tsukasa- hablo el joven castaño pegándose al brazo del pelinegro

-aah, Tsukasa, este niño es tan lindo ¿es tu novio?- pregunto la chica inocentemente

-¿pero qué dices? ¡N-no, claro que no!- exclamo el nipón sonrojándose hasta las orejas sin poder mirar al castaño que se mostraba inmutable

-bueno, pero este niño es muy lindo, será mejor que lo cuides- dijo y se despidió con la mano para ir a atender otros clientes

Tsukasa se aclaró la voz y tomo al chico de la mano para llevárselo, el simple tocar a aquel niño le causaba las llamadas mariposas en el estómago y la mirada inocente de Eren no ayudaba, quizás sea un enfermo pero algo debajo de su cadera empezaba a hacer cosquillas-

Caminaron mucho hasta regresar a la plaza, el pelinegro le había contado más del pueblo, hasta llegar al tema de la explosión de ayer. Ni Rivaille ni Hanji le habían dicho que no le dijera a nadie del evento, Eren recordaba que algo dentro de sí le había dicho "aquí estas" "juguemos" y eso mismo le había hecho moverse para ponerse como escudo y pensar en protegerlos, y con eso, el escudo había hecho su trabajo.

Tsukasa se quedó extrañado, el solo sabía que había pasado una explosión mas no que la había provocado y con lo que Eren le había comentado, ya tenían a un sospechoso, el también sabia lo cruel que eran cuando encontraban algo desconocido, el temor a lo desconocido. No quería que lastimaran al ojiaqua y prefirió callarse y dialogarlo con el sargento. Quizás el ojiolivo ya sabía eso. Justo cuando estaba creando hipótesis en su cabeza, el viento dejo de soplar y el ambiente se puso tenso.

-¿Qué pasa?- hablo Tsukasa levantándose y por instinto desenfundo las cuchillas de su equipo 3DMG –Eren, por favor no te alejes de mi- le pidió y recibió un asentimiento de parte del menor

En ese momento, un destello inundo el cielo, un destello más fuerte que un trueno se dejó escuchar por todo el distrito de Trost, asustando a todos sus habitantes, así mismo apareció de un destello, un enorme cuerpo del color de la carne, sin piel aparente, con músculos bien formados y cabello largo color rojo fuego. Los gritos de terror y la inminente huida de más de uno que estaba observando, no se hicieron esperar, aquel ser que apareció media más o menos unos 25 m de alto. Tsukasa miraba extasiado al igual que muchos pero el, siendo un soldado sobresaliente sabia controlarse muy bien, dirigió su mirada al castaño que lo acompañaba. El ser había aparecido justo en la mitad de la plaza, a unos metros de distancias de los dos chicos expectantes.

-¡Eren! ¡No te alejes!- exclamo llamando la atención del chico que miraba con horror a aquel imponente titán -¡Eren!-

Tarde, aquel ser ya había posado sus orbes amarillas en ellos dos y dio una enorme pisada, obligando a que los cuerpos cercanos se elevaran, Tsukasa y Eren incluidos. El pelinegro recobro pronto el equilibrio y se colocó a modo de pelea. El titán tenía una sonrisa socarrona en la cara y miraba específicamente a los chicos delante de él, dio otro paso y se agacho. Tsukasa gruño, preparado para pelear, no podía negar que tenía miedo, había peleado con hombres temibles y más fuertes, pero no se comparaban al enemigo que tenía frente de sí. La idea de usar el equipo 3DMG para atacarlo y esquivar al igual que con los soldados enemigos, paso por su mente, pero al desconocer las habilidades del titán, no pudo efectuar nada.

-Eren, sostente de….- no pudo terminar al ser lanzado con brutalidad por un manotazo del titán, Tsukasa no pudo ser capaz de esquivarlo, había sido endemoniadamente rápido

-¡TSUKASA!- grito Eren al ver el cuerpo del chico de la bufanda roja, estrellarse en el suelo a varios metros lejos de él. Inmediatamente el castaño arranco en ayuda del pelinegro siendo detenido por la mano del pelirrojo titán que lo elevo a los aires, sosteniéndolo entre sus largos dedos -¡suéltame, Tsukasa está herido!-

Aquel imponente ser mantenía la tenebrosa sonrisa y al parecer se deleitaba con el miedo que había impregnado en el chico, el diminuto cuerpo temblaba y golpeaba los dedos que lo sostenían, en un intento en vano por liberarse. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de los orbes verdes azuladas, Eren se removía con fiereza a pesar de los espasmos.

-¡suéltame, por favor!- imploraba pataleando y golpeando -¡Tsukasa esta…!- sus suplicas fueron calladas al sentir como su torso junto con su cadera y la mitad de sus piernas eran estrujadas por una monstruosa fuerza

Aquel titán apretaba al menor con una sola mano mientras sonreía. Eren gemía por el dolor y le era imposible moverse, arqueaba la espalda y apretaba la quijada y los ojos.

-¡suelta a Eren, monstruo!- se oyó el grito de Tsukasa desde el aire, el asiático había usado su equipo 3DMG para colgarse de un muro y saltar hacia la cabeza del titán, había deducido que si le daba en la cabeza con sus espadas podría aturdirlo o mínimo distraerlo para salvar al castaño

-¡NO, TSUKASA!- grito Eren estirando su mano en un intento por frenar al otro

Tsukasa se impulsó y dirigió sus cuchillas hacia la coronilla del titán, velozmente paso haciendo un corte largo y dio la vuelta con la seguridad de que había logrado crear una abertura lo suficiente como para sacar a Eren del cautiverio del pelirrojo, mala idea.

El titán lo miraba con el ceño impregnado de ira, dándole a entender con la mirada que le había interrumpido y se lo haría pagar. Tsukasa abrió mucho los ojos y su rostro se sombreo de miedo, esa mirada derrochaba muerte, todo su cuerpo se tensó y se paralizo.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito Eren en estado total de pánico, pero su voz solo fue capaz de sacar de trance al asiático mas no en el tiempo correcto. Ackerman iba a volver a ser impactado por la mano del titán

-¡maldición!- exclamo apretando los ojos esperando el impacto que extrañamente no le dio

Delante del pelinegro había una pared invisible, justa como la que había aparecido en el festival. El chico fue lanzado hacia atrás pero al impactar con la acera no fue duramente, dio volteretas hacia atrás resbalando y quedando boca abajo con nada más que un mareo. El asiático, sorprendido, levanto la mirada topándose con todo un espectáculo.

-¿Qué es….eso?- musito totalmente anonadado

Eren estaba con la mano extendida hacia él, liderando la barrera que protegía a Tsukasa y comenzando a ampliarla para proteger a los demás. Sus ojos azul verdosos brillaban con intensidad, se escuchó un alarido de parte del titán por lo que el asiático dirigió su mirada al susodicho.

De la mano del pelirrojo comenzó a salir humo, los cabellos de Eren se elevaron con lentitud y su mirada se tornó seria, con sus manos palpo la del titán y comenzó a sobresalir más humo. Pronto, el titán soltó al chico que se quedó suspendido en el aire, mientras el pelirrojo retrocedía varios pasos a causa de las quemaduras de su mano. La gente debajo de la barrera miraba la batalla sin poder articular palabra alguna más que quejidos. Era un escenario épico, digno de fantasía.

Un nuevo gruñido abrumo el cielo, el atacante lanzo su mano dispuesto a aventar a Eren al piso, pero algo retiro de su alcance al castaño.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A EREN, JODIDO MONSTRUO!- grito Rivaille con Eren en uno de sus brazos mientras que con la otra empuñaba su espada, aterrizo en el techo de un local vecino de la plaza

El titán volteo únicamente la cabeza y sonrió, para ser rodeado por el humo con el que llego. Todos volvieron a gritar al verlo y volvieron a respirar al ver que la amenazaba se había ido.

-tch- chasqueo la lengua el ojiolivo y apoyando una rodilla en el techo, acomodo el cuerpo del menor -¡oi, Eren!- le llamo tratando de despertarlo de su inconciencia

-Rivaille….- se escuchó una voz autoritaria y madura desde la plaza

-mierda….- musito Rivaille frunciendo más el ceño y apretando el agarre de Eren

-baja…. Y trae a ese chico- ordeno Erwin Smith, comandante de la legión de reconocimiento

…..

…

Anheru: me gusto este cap., lo hice más largo que todos los demás pero la inspiración me llego –suspira tristemente- lamento haberme tardado, he tenido el ánimo muy bajo

Rivaille: - palpa su cabeza secamente- no te deprimas, mocoso

Anheru: heicho –mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito-

Rivaille: si te deprimes no podrás escribir mi momento lemon con Eren

Anheru: -cae al piso- gracias por tu preocupación, que amable

Rivaille: cállate, da los agradecimientos y escribe el próximo cap.

Anheru: muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me dan vida –reverencia-


	5. El juicio de la cruel humanidad

Entre cuatro paredes 5

…..

¡YO! MINNA- SAN, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS INBOX, LES CUENTO QUE ME GOLPEE LA CARA CON UN TUBO XD ASI QUE AHORA TENGO MIS CUATRO MERECIDAS PUNTADAS XD BUENO, APARTE QUE POR ESO EL ENANO DE HEICHO NO ME PATEA TAN FUERTE

Rivaille: -le da un zape- insolente mocoso, mides menos que yo

Anheru: -se soba- ¡por dos centímetros, enano amargado!-

Rivaille: -le sale una vena en la frente y lo estrella contra la pantalla de la pc- tsk, cállate y sigue escribiendo –se va a sentar y cruza los brazos- ahora, el capitulo

Anheru: noo, debo agradecer y después ya –con sangre en la nariz-

Papapapa: waa desde Paraguay! Te agradezco tu comentario y que le leyeras mi historia a alguien más, que alegría ouo/ y los tres días es porque luego se me va la inspiración o no quiero hacerlos tan cortos XD

Mari-chan: claro que si, i give you shaoi XD. Tsukasa es fuerte y no morirá aunque el titán rojo lo haya usado de saco de papas : 3

…

…..

"El juicio de la cruel humanidad. Los retazos del corazón de un inocente"

…..

….

-esta oscuro…. ¿Por qué me duele el cuerpo?- no puedo reconocer donde estoy, mi vista esta borrosa, puedo escuchar voces… ¿están gritando? ¿Qué es lo que paso? Recuerdo que estaba con…. Tsukasa…. Rivaille ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Rivaille?

-¡EL MOUNSTRUO A DESPERTADO! ¡DOY INICIO AL JUICIO!- escuche como un hombre grito, su voz me asusto pero ¿a quién le llamo monstruo? Entonces al abrir bien mis ojos pude notar como me miraban de una manera que no me gusto

-¡enciérrenlo! ¡Mátenlo! ¡Monstruo!- escuchaba gritos de todas partes, quise tapar mis oídos para no escuchar pero mis manos dolían y algo las mantenía detrás de mi espalda, sus palabras me dolían ¿Por qué me llaman así? Yo no hice nada. Alce mi mirada y pude notar como Rivaille estaba a mi derecha, estaba enojado, y apretaba sus puños. Me miro y se quedó con ganas de decirme algo

-¡DINOS TU NOMBRE Y A QUE HAS VENIDO!- me grito el hombre, de nuevo me asusto, mire a Levi, tengo miedo

-yo….yo no….- intente decir algo pero tengo miedo y no puedo, mi cuerpo tiembla y duele, no quiero estar aquí

-solicito permiso para responder, señor- escuche como Rivaille hablaba, me miro de reojo y pude leer "tranquilo" en sus ojos, sentí un poco de alivio y le sonreí

-sargento, debo suponer que usted sabe más de este asunto de lo que parece- le pregunto y yo en mi interior gritaba "Rivaille es una buena persona", "el me cuido", "él no sabe de mí", "no lo lastimen"

-se equivoca señor, solo se lo mínimo- Rivaille respondió, es cierto, el solo sabe mi nombre y donde me encontró –su nombre es Eren y ha perdido la memoria, no recuerda más que su nombre, señor- gracias Levi

-bien, en ese caso….- el hombre tenebroso me miro de nuevo y luego murmuro algo a los demás que estaban a su lado, todos ellos me miraban extraño, como si me tuvieran miedo y me odiaran –sargento, ¿Dónde lo encontró?-

-en las afueras del muro Rose, cerca del distrito Shiganshina- hablo inmediatamente, con su voz firme y segura

-déjeme preguntarle, ¿Qué hacía en el distrito de Shiganshina?-

-regresaba de auxiliar a las tropas estacionarias que luchaban contra los rebeldes, señor- Rivaille sonaba firme pero yo podía notar que estaba molesto y se estaba controlando

-muy bien, gran trabajo- el hombre me miro y yo trague duro, aún tenía miedo –tu, de nombre Eren…. ¿Cómo detuviste al monstruo?-

-¿eh?- no entendí ¿Cuál monstruo? -¿monstruo?

-¡SI, EL MONSTRUO QUE MATO A MI HIJO! ¡TU TAMBIEN ERES UN MONSTRUO!- escuche como un hombre a mi costado izquierdo me gritaba, estaba llorando pero yo no soy un monstruo

-¡SILENCIO! ¡QUE INSOLENCIA!- grito el hombre que tenía un pedazo de madera en la mano y con la que pegaba en el estrado -¡CONTESTA! ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESAS HABILIDADES?-

-no…no entiendo de que habla- solo pude decir eso, yo no sé nada ¿Por qué me gritan? -¡yo no sé nada! ¡No sé de qué hablan! ¡No sé de dónde vengo!-

-¡entonces no tenemos más remedio que sacarte las respuestas!- dijo eso y volví a temblar, su mirada me dio más miedo y los demás sonreían de una manera que también me dio mucho mido -¡LLEVENSELO!-

-¡espere, señor! ¡Esa medida ya es muy extremista! ¡El chico no recuerda nada!- interrumpió la señorita Hanji, hasta se movió de donde estaba en el estrado y vino hacia mi

-¡su insolencia le costó el cargo para ocuparse del!- le grito furioso aquel hombre juez -¡traigan al sargento Henker Blackschleger*!-

NORMAL POV

-¿A Henker? ¡Pero generalísimo!- exclamo Hanji aterrada, al parecer la idea le calo hasta los huesos

-¡SILENCIO! ¡SI USTED O EL SARGENTO SE OPONEN SERAN TRATADOS COMO REBELDES!-aquel hombre hiso callar los intentos de queja de la chica de lentes

-señor, Henker está fuera por misión, deberá estar presente esta tarde- le explico el Erwin cortésmente

-no importa, llévenlo a su laboratorio- declaro haciendo sonar su martillo -¡HASTA QUE NO SE DEFINA TU UTILIDAD PARA LA HUMANIDAD, ESTARAS RECLUIDO DE TU LIBERTAD Y SERAS ESTUDIADO!- grito ferozmente

-¡señor!- intento replicar Hanji pero fue callada por la mano del pelinegro que se posó en su hombro –Rivaille….-

El sargento no dijo nada, ni siquiera levanto la mirada, estaba ensombrecida y siendo cubierta por su cabello. Hanji apretó los puños y cedió al silencio.

-¡no, suéltenme! ¡Yo no hice nada!- gritaba Eren asustado mientras estiraba su mano hacia los dos que estaban delante suyo -¡Rivaille, por favor ayúdame, por favor! ¡Señorita Hanji!- aclamaba ayuda siendo arrastrado por las cadenas -¡por favor, suéltenme!- seguía gritando hasta que sus gritos y suplicas se perdieron entre las puertas

-sargento, el chico pedía por usted, ¿acaso posee un vínculo con usted?- pregunto el generalísimo

-no señor, a ese niño yo no le conozco- respondió secamente

-pueden retirarse, sargento Rivaille, teniente Hanji, gracias por su cooperación- agradeció secamente el hombre –ah, sargento- lo llamo antes de darse media vuelta

Rivaille volteo sin mostrar emoción alguna, o eso creían todos, Hanji que lo conocía muy bien pudo ver la ira contenida en su pequeño camarada. Rivaille estaba molesto y no iba a aguantar más.

-usted se encargara del prisionero, una vez que Henker consiga lo que necesitamos usted vigilara y cuidara del hasta que lleguemos a una conclusión-

-y si el mocoso resulta aliado del titán que ataco ayer ¿lo mataran o lo usaran como carnada para el otro?- pregunto con su monótono tono de seriedad

-pregunta como si no fuera asunto suyo, si resulta haber una conexión que nos ayude a capturar a nuestro atacante, no dudaremos de usar al prisionero para ello y si no hay nada, mataremos al niño para evitar que cause un percance dentro de los muros-

Hubo un silencio incomodo en toda la sala de juicio, el pelinegro frunció más el ceño y dio un paso adelante.

-perdonen mi interrupción pero, ¿no han considerado la opción de usar al chico como un arma?- hablo Erwin Smith dejando su lugar en el estrado y posicionarse delante del generalísimo

-¿Qué carajos dices, Erwin?- le susurro molesto el pelinegro

-explique su punto, comandante Smith- hablo el juez

-señor, pienso que el chico puede servirnos en nuestra luchar contra los rebeldes por nuestra libertad, si lo entrenamos adecuadamente y teniendo a Rivaille como su domador, no debería haber problema- hablo Erwin mientras invitaba a Rivaille a afirmar su comentario

-¿y cómo podemos confiar en que el sargento será duro con el chico?- hablo una mujer del estrado –el sargento fue quien encontró al niño, espero que no haya usado algún truco en el-

-tsk- bufo por lo bajo el pelinegro –le aseguro que no dudare en disciplinar al mocoso como se debe- respondió seguro el ojiolivo haciendo el saludo militar

-muy bien, tomaremos su oferta, comandante Smith…. pero si el sujeto representa un peligro para la humanidad, el sargento se verá en la tarea de asesinarlo. Además, a partir de hoy, vivirá en el calabozo – decreto golpeando el mazo en la mesa

-como ordene- hablo Erwin inclinando la cabeza junto con Rivaille

…..

-¿Cómo te atreviste, Erwin?- le reclamo Rivaille una vez en los cuarteles -¿Qué pasa si el mocoso termina siendo usado como experimento?-

-era la única forma y lo sabes, ¿no querías que Eren viviera? Entrénalo bien y que use su poder para pelear a nuestro lado, de esa forma aseguraras su vida- le dijo señalando el pecho del más bajo –no sé qué sientas por el pero debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que haya despertado brillo en tus ojos

Erwin dejo perplejo al sargento, ¿brillo en los ojos? ¡Si solo tenía 3 días de conocer al mocoso! Aunque no podía negar que algo extraño sentía cuando lo tenía cerca y un extraño sentimiento lo invadía cuando no estaba a su lado. Eren se veía como un doncel en peligro y Rivaille tendría la oportunidad de mantenerlo a salvo y vivo, a pesar de que no podría evitar que Henker torturara al estilo nazi a Eren, si él se metía a impedirlo era seguro que lo removerían de su cargo como protector del niño y su realdad seria cuestionada.

-mierda- soltó al aire

-¿Por qué ese genio? ¿Alguien no limpio como ordenaste?- se escuchó una voz burlona acercándose a paso firme

-tch, hablando de la basura- bufo Rivaille frunciendo su ceño y cruzando los brazos –creí que esta vez te comerían los rebeldes o alguna bestia-

-ah jaja, lo siento- sonrió aquel desconocido comenzando a salir de entre las sombras y descubriéndose la capucha –gusto de verte de nuevo, Levi- saludo un chico rubio con rayos morados y mirada de fuego

-Henker…..- dijo Rivaille a modo de devolver el saludo. Odiaba a ese tipo y más ahora que sería el *verdugo de Eren

-adiós Levi, tengo que trabajar- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano para despedirse y caminar de modo elegante –maldición, a penas llego y hay trabajo- se fue diciendo

Una vez que el rubio se marchó, un golpe seco se dejó escuchar, el pelinegro había golpeado la pared. Estaba molesto y sentirse impotente le hacía molestarse más.

…

…

-ah….ese estúpido de la bufanda roja y ese enano….- maldecía un chico de ojos dorados y cabellos rojos, caminaba por entre lo que parecía un bosque -los voy a matar, a todos les cortare las manos- decía mordiendo sus uñas temblorosamente –así como a los idiotas que me miraron como un monstruo-

Detrás de los pasos del joven, un escenario macabro tomaba lugar en la costa, un barco en llamas y cuerpos ardiendo en la arena, algunos calcinados, el barco término por deshacerse y fundirse con el fondo del mar.

-por culpa de ellos tuve que bajar antes, que desconsiderados- hablo el pelirrojo sacudiendo sus ropas mojadas –al menos ya los castigue-

….

….

-¡ah jajaja! ¡Que hermoso!- gritaba y reía un rubio mientras pateaba un cuerpo como si se tratase de un costal -¡sigues vivo!-

En el suelo, Eren se retorcía con dolor, sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su cuerpo al igual que sus pies. De su boca sobresalía un charco de sangre. El ojicarmin le estaba dando semejante paliza, solo había llegado diciendo "esto es genial" y se había empezado a reír, luego saco a los hombres en el cuarto y comenzó a preguntarle coas que el castaño no sabía. Si conocía al titán que los había atacado, quienes eran sus padres, y finalmente el origen de sus poderes. Eren no sabía nada de eso, ni siquiera tenía idea de sus habilidades, fue cuando el rubio decía sacarle las respuestas a golpes.

-vamos chico, tienes un rostro demasiado lindo como para quedar marcado por mis golpes- le dijo colocando su pie en el hombro del chico para voltearlo –dime lo que quiero y te podrás ir-

Eren tosió sangre y sus labios temblaban con fuerza, miro al rubio con miedo y trago saliva.

-yo….no sé nada- repitió la misma respuesta que le había dado por 4 horas de intensa tortura –no sé de dónde vengo yo o mis habilidades, no sé nada- musito temblando

El rubio frunció el ceño y pateo con una fuerza monstruosa el pecho del chico, mandando a que se estrellara contra la pared. El rubio saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió, inhalo y exhalo frustrado. Se acercó y quemo el brazo del niño con el cigarro. Eren gimió y se removió intentando detener la agresión. Henker sonrió y se posiciono entre el menor, rompiendo las cuerdas y abriendo las piernas contrarias. Obligándolo a mirarlo y juntando su hombría con el trasero del castaño.

-quizás no estoy siendo claro, cariño- hablo delineando los labios rosados delante suyo –quiero que seas un buen niño y no me obligues a esto-

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- pregunto temblando el inocente niño

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó para reírse escandalosamente.

-¡debes estar jugando! ¡Ah mi panza, mi panza!- reía y se calló abruptamente –debo elogiarte niño, nadie soporta mis golpes por 4 horas sin decir nada….ahora estoy seguro- hablo cambiando su tono a uno más pesado sin dejar de ser jovial

-no recuerdo nada….por favor…..- gimió comenzando a sollozar –por favor…-

El rubio se acercó y se inclinó para levantar en brazos al castaño.

-tranquilo, ahora que me asegure que es cierto que no sabes nada…..nadie te hará daño- le tranquilizo mientras tomaba una manta y cubría el cuerpo del joven –ahora estoy seguro-

…

….

-tch, ese maldito oxigenado- refunfuñaba el sargento pateando la silla de su compañera, tirándola en el proceso –es tu culpa, maldita loca. Si no hubieras traído a Eren, el estaría bien-

-lo siento mucho, no pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir- se disculpó la chica megane. Hanji sabía que tenía la culpa por haber llevado al niño a la plaza y dejarlo ahí.

-tch, has las cosas bien y ocúpate de la salud de Eren solamente, no le hables fuera de eso– le advirtió el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación con un fuerte portazo

-lo siento Eren, lo siento Rivaille- se disculpó la mujer sollozando un poco. Ella también sabía muy bien que el verdugo de Eren era una persona cruel y que seguramente el castaño estaría en la enfermería mínimo por un mes a causa de los golpes

…..

-hey, Levi- lo saludo el rubio mientras se dirigía a su habitación temporal

-Henker, este sucio no me toques- esquivo el saludo del ojirojo y siguió caminando, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo y matarlo. La suciedad a la que se refería era la sangre de Eren pegaba al uniforme de Henker

-jum….es mi trofeo- respondió sonriendo y siguiendo su camino

…..

Rivaille entraba a la enfermería, su corazón dio un vuelco y le estrujo el pecho al ver al chico de ojos verdes atado a una cama, su cabeza, piernas y brazos junto con su pecho estaban vendados. Su brazo derecho estaba roto y de uno de sus brazos sobresalía la manguera del suero.

-Eren…- le llamo sabiendo que el castaño no le respondería

-no….pasa nada- le respondió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa -no quiero que….lastimen a Rivaille, por eso yo….soportare los golpes de ambos- le dijo atrapando la mano del mayor y pegándola a su mejilla

-estúpido mocoso…..- musito Rivaille acercándose al rostro del menor notando que Eren ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo –mi trabajo es protegerte- susurro tocando delicadamente los labios del castaño

Lo juro, no dejaría que Eren fuera asesinado. Aun a costa de su posición en la milicia y su reputación. Estaba esperando una oportunidad para vengarse del gobierno y con Eren, al oportunidad se le entregaba en bandeja de oro, usaría a Eren para vengarse.

…

…

Anheru: termine, lamento la tardanza TnT

Rivaille: jodido mocoso, déjame golpearte como ese imbécil a Eren -acercándose rabiosamente-

Anheru: ¡golpéame y ya no habrá lemon! –señalándolo-

Rivaille: -se detienen en seco- tch

Anheru: muchas gracias por leer, sus review, favoritos y follow. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Que espero mi compu me deje escribir y no se descomponga.

**CHAN, CHAN CHAAAAAAN***************** EL MINI GLOSARIO DE Anheru***************

***Henker:** Henker significa verdugo en alemán

***verdugo: **como Henker significa verdugo es un juego de palabras XD


	6. Arme Vogel ohne Flügel

**ENTRE CUATRO PAREDES 6**

**AH JAJAJA PARESCO LUFFY CON MI CICATRIZ XD A TODOS LES AGRADESCO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC, ME HACE MUY FELIZ Y MAS CUANDO COMENTAN COSAS DIVERTIDAS, ACLARO QUE EL OXIGENADO XD SI ES EL TIPO QUE SALE EN EL INICO DEL CAP 4, AUN QUEDAN POR REVELAR DOS PERSONAJES MAS :3 SIN MAS QUE DECIR, EL CAPITULO**

**AH! ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A ALLY-SAN QUE ME HA ESTADO MANDANDO INBOX MUY DIVERTIDOS X3 Y LINDAS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO.**

**TAMBIEN LE AGRADESCO A ****Papapapa**** POR SUS ABRAZOS, EL UNICORNIO Y UN GATO, AMO LOS GATOS! U Y TUS PALABRAS DESDE QUE EMPEZASTE A LEER MI FIC, TE LO AGRADESCO Y HAGO LO POSIBLE POR NO TARDAR**

**AHORA SI, EL CAPITULO. **

**NO HABIA HECHO ESTO HASTA AHORA:**

**Snk no me pertenece, es de Isayama Hajime-sama, yo solo uso a sus sexys personajes para cumplir mis sexys fantasías XD**

….

….

"**Arme Vogel ohne Flügel"**

**(Pobre pájaro sin alas) **

….

…..

-"Eren, Eren ven"- llamaba un muchacho joven mientras estiraba su mano en lo alto de un árbol con hojas hermosamente verdes

-"no puedo subir tan alto, espérame *****"- se quejaba un castaño de unos escasos 8 años

-"claro que puedes, si no pudieras no te lo pediría"-

-"jaja"-

-"vamos, mira qué lindo ¿no?"- señalo hacia el cielo estrellado, era una hermosa noche, las estrellas brillaban en grandes cantidades y la luna se posaba en medio de la noche

-"woooa, es hermosa"- Eren estiraba sus manos ilusionado de poder tocar alguna estrella y abrazarla, fue destruida al toparse sus manos con un muro invisible –"¿Por qué no puedo salir?"-

-"por qué la gente que te atrapo es mala, merece morir"-

-"pero yo no quiero lastimarla"-

-"tu no harás nada, déjamelo a mí. ¡Yo te sacare de esta jaula y podremos ver hasta dónde llega el cielo!"-

-"¡si, te esperare *****!"-

…

-uum…..- musitaba un castaño mientras se removía en la cama de un cuarto blanco, ya no tenía el yeso en el brazo, al parecer ya había sanado -¿Qué…?-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Rivaille sentado en la silla que estaba a su lado derecho

-Ri…Rivaille- respondió el chico sonriendo cálidamente –estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-eso es fantástico- se escuchó de parte de Henker que salía de entre la cortina blanca que cubría la cama de Eren, Hanji venía con el

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí, Henker? Tu trabajo ya termino- Levi no soportaba de por si la presencia de ese tipo y ahora menos

-uo jojo, acabo de llegar no me ataques tan pronto- se defendió con sorna el ojirojo sentándose a lado de Eren en su cama, Rivaille se mantuvo alerta por si se le ocurría golpear al niño –Eren cariño, tengo buenas nuevas- hablo animado

-Henker-san….- musito el pequeño intentando no temblar por la presencia del rubio

-tranquilo, debes entender que lo que hice fue para alejar a la gente mala que te quería hacer daño. Ahora que ya entendieron que eres inocente ya no te harán nada a menos que tú hagas algo malo, de todos modos yo te protegeré al igual que Levi ¿verdad? – miro al nombrado con una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del sargento

-¿Rivaille-san me protegerá?- pregunto con un notable brillo en los ojos y mirando al pelinegro

-así es, Eren – le respondió Hanji entrando con cautela –Eren, déjame revisar tus heridas ¿está bien?-

-si- respondió sonriendo mientras se sentaba

-por favor, sácate la camisa- le pidió recibiendo una afirmativa del niño y quitándosela con cuidado

-¡hey! ¿Qué intentas hacer loca depravada?- le grito Rivaille, levantándose de la silla y jalando el hombro de la mujer

-Rivaille, Henker, salgan del cuarto por favor- pidió seriamente, de esas veces que significa que es importante

-tch- bufo molesto y salió del cuarto jalando al rubio que mantenía una sonrisa estúpida

-¡oi, oi, oi!- se quejaba el ojirojo mientras intentaba quedarse en el cuarto

Una vez a solas, Hanji le dio un cambio de ropa a Eren. El chico lo tomo y miro a la mujer.

-desde hoy empezaras a entrenar con Rivaille, si te vuelves fuerte pronto te harás un soldado y podrás defender a la gente inocente. Así como lo hacemos Rivaille y yo- le explico tomando las delicadas manos contrarias entre las suyas

-si hago eso, ¿la gente me querrá y no me llamaran monstruo?- pregunto con entusiasmo Eren, al igual que un niño pequeño hablándole de los héroes

-si, por eso trabaja duro, cuida de Rivaille, Eren – le pidió la mujer juntando las frentes de ambos y despeinando al menor – ¡bien, tu cuerpo está recuperado así que sal a entrenar!- exclamo dándole una palmada en la espalda y mandarlo a cambiarse

-¡daré mi mayor esfuerzo!- exclamo Eren mientras se sacaba la ropa y se cambiaba para después salir emocionado de la enfermería

-pobre ave sin alas, lo siento Eren – musito Hanji bajando la mirada tristemente –espero que te vuelvas más fuerte que nosotros-

…..

…

…..

El tiempo paso rápidamente, pasaron 4 meses en realidad. Eren evolucionaba rápidamente, los entrenamientos con Rivaille eran monstruosos, incluso los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento reconocían lo duro que era, el chico no era rival para Rivaille pero tenía una determinación envidiable y de donde sacaba las fuerzas para volver a levantarse.

Eren era muy bueno en el manejo del equipo MDD3D y su cuerpo liviano le ayudaba a desempeñarse mejor en el aire. Las cuchillas las manejaba como otra extensión de su cuerpo, Rivaille era el mejor maestro que se le pudo asignar, duro pero daba resultados, insensible pero sin ser odiado, brutal y sin contenerse pero hacia a Eren cada vez más fuerte y en ni uno de esos momentos el castaño había perdido el control.

Los altos mandos estaban más que satisfechos con los reportes de Rivaille y también con los de Henker, que se encargaba de supervisar a escondidas el comportamiento de Eren y asegurarse de que no tuviera lazos con el enemigo. Inclusive con los de Hanji, que se encargaba de estudiar el cuerpo y sangre de Eren, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de sus habilidades, hasta ahora sin encontrar nada.

Ahora, Eren estaba entrenando su capacidad de movimiento con el equipo MDD3D bajo presión en el bosque, Rivaille le había dado permiso de descansar por ese día. Ambos regresaron a los cuarteles bastante sucios y con cortes en el cuerpo, bueno, Eren regreso con cortes en el cuerpo.

-¡HEICHOOO!- el grito se escuchó en todo el castillo que correspondía a la legión de reconocimiento, todos sabían a quien pertenecía aquel grito

-vaya, el chico aún vive- dijo un hombre alto y rubio mientras reía al observar como el castaño jugueteaba y revoloteaba tal como un cachorro a los costados del sargento

-¡Nanaba, las cajas!- exclamaba una chica de cabello naranja, ambos sostenían unas cajas entre sus manos

-¡NANABA-SAAAAN!- se escuchó un segundo grito de la misma voz

-¡oh, Eren!- exclamó el rubio mientras soltaba las cajas en sus manos y atrapaba al muchacho en un abrazo -¡mira esas heridas de batalla!- miro los cortes en las ropas del menor y la sangre seca en ella

-¡Son mis medallas!- exclamo Eren estirando sus brazos -¡Nanaba-san, practique conmigo con el equipo MDD3D!- exclamo el castaño tomando el rostro del rubio entre las suyas

-¿eh? ¿Yo? ¿Qué hay del sargento Rivaille?- pregunto el ojimiel, ellos tenían entendido que nadie más que el sargento podía entrenar a Eren, también habían escuchado que el niño tenía una fuerza asombrosa para su edad y por lo mismo, Rivaille era el que le entrenaba

-el mocoso necesita saber sus resultados y como aun no dejo de barrer el piso con él, pensó que sería mejor entrenar con otro- miro con el gesto irritado como el soldado abrazaba al castaño y no lo soltaba –yo ya le di las bases, ahora es su turno de encontrar su estilo- se fue haciendo un gesto con la mano

-mmm bueno, practiquemos Eren – sonrió el rubio mientras se iba con el castaño en brazos

-¡Nanaba, idiota!- se escuchó el grito de la pobre chica que se había quedado cargando las cajas de Nanaba y de ella

…

…..

…..

-¿y bien? ¿Todo va en orden?- se escuchó la voz de Erwin entrando al laboratorio

-Erwin, hay algo raro en la sangre de Eren pero no puedo descifrar aun que es- respondió Hanji quitando la vista de unos papeles que tenía en manos –Eren en efectivo es diferente a los demás, también en los exámenes físicos lo note-

-¿pero?- continúo el rubio sabiendo que había algo más

-así como las células de Eren regeneran heridas de cierto tipo de magnitud, también se deterioran y según el examen físico que le hago cada semana…su fuerza aumenta y temo que se salga de control-

-¿fuera de control? ¿Qué más hay?'-

-Eren es un niño aun, es muy fuerte y lo será tanto como lo es Rivaille muy pronto pero eso no es lo increíble, ha adquirido una resistencia lo suficiente como para avanzar al siguiente paso, despues del incidente donde el titán rojo apareció no hemos hecho que Eren use las habilidades que demostró en ese entonces porque no sabemos de qué magnitud sean y los daños que pueda causar….hasta ahora- sentencio Hanji tragando saliva y mirando al hombre delante suyo

-Hanji, ¿estas segura?- interrogo el ojiazul endureciendo su gesto

-muy segura Erwin, ahora podemos hacer que Eren muestre sus habilidades-

…..

….

-¡Nanaba-san! ¡Muy lento!- gritaba Eren mientras se movía ágilmente por los arboles

-dios….este niño es increíble- jadeaba un cansado rubio apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire –es muy rápido y fuerte, si sigue así podrá compararse con el sargento Rivaille-

-estas equivocado, Nanaba- se escuchó la voz de Tsukasa, quien iba a caballo con algunas provisiones y se había detenido

-¡Ackerman!- exclamo el ojimiel reincorporándose

-Eren será más fuerte que Rivaille- afirmo el asiático desplegando su equipo MDD3D dejando a un confundido Nanaba -¡yo entrenare con Eren!-

-¡te lo agradezco!-

-¡Eren!- exclamo el pelinegro dándole alcance al castaño –entrenemos juntos-

-¡Tsukasa!- exclamo Eren tomando impulso para atacar al otro -¡aquí voy!-

El nipón recibió gustoso el ataque del ojiaqua y le devolvió el ataque con mayor fuerza. Tsukasa quería demostrarle al castaño que era tan fuerte como para ser su compañero y quizás así que lo prefiriera más que al amargado del sargento.

Ambos danzaban blandiendo sus espadas, dándole un espectáculo de lo mejor a Nanaba que descansaba bajo un árbol. Al cabo de unas dos horas, se alejaron de Nanaba para adentrarse más en el bosque, ignorando que habían sobrepasado el límite de la región y el gas de sus equipos se acababa. En un ataque, Eren choco espadas con Tsukasa tan fuerte que las cuchillas de una de las espadas se rompieron, el ojinegro se quedó sorprendido. Bajo la guardia y recibió un ataque de la otra cuchilla y se estrelló de espalda al árbol.

Eren seguía aplicando fuerza en su ataque, la madera detrás de Tsukasa se rompía. El de la bufanda roja sonrió y empujo al menor con la espada y haciendo uso de su privilegiada velocidad intercambio las cuchillas y levanto el brazo, dispuesto a atacar nuevamente.

"no te atrevas a tocarlo" se escuchó eco en la cabeza de Tsukasa. Un sentimiento similar al temor se apodero del e inconscientemente golpeo a Eren la cara con su codo.

Tsukasa se detuvo en seco, perdiendo el equilibrio y lanzando la cuchilla en dirección al costado del niño. Eren se veía en una especie de shock por el golpe que le impidió ver venir la cuchilla que le causó una herida en el costado. Eren estaba cayendo en caída libre, Tsukasa se aventó para atraparlo pero el gas de su equipo se acabó y lo obligo a estrellarse contra una gruesa rama en consecuencia de que las cuerdas se soltaron. Ambos comenzaron ahora a caer en dirección de la cascada en el límite de los terrenos del cuartel.

A unos cuantos metros de caer al agua, el castaño abrió rápidamente los ojos, sus ojos brillaban como las veces anteriores y llevándose una mano a la boca la mordió. Una explosión.

-Tsukasa….- le llamo la dulce voz de Eren -Tsukasa, despierta-

-uum… ¿Eren?- el adormilado asiático miraba borroso al chico castaño intentando enfocar mejor, cuando lo logro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y levantándose de golpe se puso en guardia delante del menor

Delante de él un titán igual como el rojo estaba en canclillas. Media quizás 15 m, su cabello era café y los miraba quietamente.

-él no nos hará daño, él nos salvó- hablo Eren bajando las manos de Tsukasa que sostenían las espadas

-¿Qué? ¿Nos salvó?- pregunto atónito el mayor

-sí, él me dijo que es una parte mía y debe protegerme- declaro pasando al pelinegro y estirando su mano para tocar la palpa del titán que sabiendo el deseo del menor la había estirado para hacer contacto -¿ves? Él no es malo-

Tsukasa no podía decir nada, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para lograr entablar una oración más.

…

-jujuju esto es fantástico, mejor de lo que esperaba- se reía Henker entre las sombras de lo alto de un árbol, arriba de la cascada –ahora estoy seguro-

…..

**YAY, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CHICOS, GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO ME DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW**


	7. Aprovechando la oportunidad

ENTRE CUATRO PAREDES 7

…**..**

…

**QUE TAL MINNA-SAN? ESTA SEMANA ANDO CON INSPIRACION Y HE DECIDIDO ADELANTARME TODO LO QUE ME DE XD ANDO CON UNA LLUVIA DE IDEAS EN COMPLETO DESORDEN Y ME SUS REVIEW ME DAN FUERZAS, LES AGRADESCO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO.**

**TAMBIEN LE AGRADESCO A LA PAGINA Rivaille x Eren QUE COMPARTIO MI FIC (ahí me tienen echando el grito en el cielo cuando lo vi, me emocione mucho), SI MI MEMORIA NO ME FALLA FUE LA ADMI PAU, TE ADORO PAU-SAN! TAMBIEN ADORO LA PAGINA ES MUY BUENA XD Y LA RECOMIENDO**

**SE QUE DE SEGURO SE ANDARAN PREGUNTANDO ¿Cuándo me dignare a subir lemon? PUES QUE CREEN? HABRA EN ESTE CAP PERO SERA LEVE PORQUE YO QUIERO QUE SEA Rivaille QUIEN DERVIGINE A Eren. NO ME ODIEN PORFAVOR.**

**BUENO, SERIA TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIR, GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO ME DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW, SALUDOS **

**Papapapa: -rueda también- y Eren no puede ser violado en esta historia por nadie más que el sexy de heicho XD tú me haces feliz leyendo y comentando, te lo agradezco**

**fujoshi completa: noo que no se joda nadie XD no shores QnQ también me dolió que golpeara a Eren pero era necesario. El tipo del barco estará más loco que Henker XD aah ya spoiler XD y ya en este capítulo habrá lemon como dije, el bueno será con Rivaille en el próximo. Es cierto eh, Tsukasa no salió en el 5 XD lo olvide pero saldrá en este **

…**.**

**Snk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro**

…

"**Aprovechando la oportunidad" **

**Advertencia: Tsukasa x Eren (leve lemon)**

…**..**

-¡enano!- se escuchó la melódica voz de Hanji anunciando su llegaba -¿Cómo te fue?-

-no molestes, estoy cansado- el sargento esquivo a la chica con pesadez y dejo los papeles que estaba revisando en la mesa

-ah, ¿y Eren? ¿Está descansando?- pregunto al no ver al muchacho jugueteando en la oficina del pelinegro como era costumbre –es raro que no lo tengas aquí contigo, como eres tan posesivo-

-cállate, que molesta eres- el ojiolivo le lanzo un libro que la loca mujer esquivo con facilidad –está entrenando con Nanaba-

-¡oh! ¿No habías dicho que nadie más que tu podía entrenarlo? ¿Se pelearon?- y un segundo libro le fue aventado con más fuerza

-¡no hables como si fuéramos pareja, maniática de la ciencia!- le reclamo enojado el pelinegro

-¿aún no lo son? Pero si ustedes dos siempre están juntos, Eren siempre está más feliz cuando está contigo, tu no dejas que alguien de nosotros le toque y si lo hacemos nos miras feo o nos mandas a limpiar algo, y tu mirada de "es mío, tócalo y te mato" pues no te ayuda en tu defensa-

-¡ya te dije que no somos pareja! ¡Y si lo cuido tanto es porque es mi trabajo!- se defendió el más bajo aventándole ahora las plumas -¡no te hagas ideas equivocadas!-

-Rivaille, ambos sabemos que estas mintiendo…. Cuando mientes no te atreves a mirar a los ojos directamente, y no me estas mirando- sentencio la mujer de lentes atrapando un libro en sus manos -¿quieres a Eren, verdad?-

Rivaille se quedó mudo y tal como dijo la mujer, no la estaba mirando. Hacia un completo contraste con su actitud ruda e imponente. Después de un corto lapso de tiempo, el ojiolivo levanto la mirada y miro a la chica.

-yo…-

-¡Rivaille heicho!- se escuchó el grito de un alarmado Nanaba mientras entraba al castillo

-¿Nanaba?- exclamo Rivaille asomándose por la ventana de su oficina -¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Tsukasa y Eren desaparecieron!- respondió adoptando la posición de disculpa, inclinándose -¡mis más sinceras disculpas por perderlos de vista!-

-¿Eren desapareció?- repitió Hanji sorprendida -¿Tsukasa también? Es imposible, estaban en los límites de nuestros terrenos-

-ellos se comenzaron a alejar y pensé que Tsukasa se daría cuenta y volverían pero no paso, entonces comencé a buscarlos siguiendo la dirección en donde se fueron pero no los encontré- explicaba el rubio –los busque alrededor del perímetro y encontré rastros de pelea que se iban acercando al límite, donde está la cascada-

-¡imposible! ¡Es el límite de nuestro terrenos!- hablo Hanji comenzando a preocuparse -¡Rivaille, Eren no…!- se calló al observar como el nombrado bajaba de un salto de la ventana y aterrizaba delante del rubio con fuerza

-llévame….- musito con ira en su voz

-¿señor?- hablo Nanaba

-llévame a donde perdiste al mocoso- hablo autoritario recibiendo un afirmativo por parte del rubio –Hanji, tu quédate aquí y atenta por si regresan, si lo hacen lanza una bengala verde- ordeno emprendiendo la búsqueda

….

…..

…..

-Tsukasa, ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Eren acercándose al pie de la cascada y mirando hacia arriba –estábamos entrenando y de pronto caímos-

-Eren, ¿Cómo invocaste a este titán?- le pregunto el asiático con curiosidad

-¿mm? Ah pues….."Él" me dijo como- respondió jugando con los cabellos del titán que se había sentado en posición de flor de loto y agachado la cabeza para dejar que Eren los tocara

-¿"el"?- pregunto de nuevo el de la bufanda roja -¿Quién?-

-alguien- respondió cortante pero con una sonrisa -no sé quién es, pero me dijo que hacer para poder protegerte-

Tsukasa no dijo nada, se levantó y corroboro el estado de su equipo MDD3D. El gas se había acabado y había perdido todas sus cuchillas a excepción de una. Estaba en mal estado pero aún le servía para defenderse. Miro al castaño que jugaba animadamente con el titán.

-Eren, vamos, debemos regresar- le aviso Ackerman tocando levemente el hombro del menor –estos terrenos son peligrosos-

-bien, por favor ayu…..- no pudo terminar al caer al piso alarmando a los dos presentes

-¡Eren!- exclamo Tsukasa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al menor y el titán se desvanecía -¿Qué pasa?-

El castaño no respondió, su cuerpo empezó a perder calor. De su costado sobresalió un pequeño charco de sangre.

-¡sangre!- Tsukasa recordó que aquella herida se la había ocasionado al escuchar la extraña voz en su cabeza, se golpeó mentalmente y se quitó su chaqueta para colocarsela a Eren como almohada

Abrió las ropas de menor con un notable sonrojo y tragando varias veces saliva. Extasiado observo como la herida se cerraba lentamente y dejaba una pequeña cicatriz en el costado del menor. Desvió la mirada al rostro de Eren y suspiro, estaba confundido pero aliviado de que estuviera bien. Ahora solo quedaba idear el plan de como subir, los terrenos en donde estaban era cercanos a los del enemigo. Él no tenía gas y el de Eren no soportaría a los dos, quizás a uno si pero el castaño estaba incapacitado como para subir solo y el asiático no iba a dejar solo a Eren.

….

….

.

-¡Nanaba! ¿Ya estamos cerca?- preguntaba Rivaille impacientemente

-¡sí, señor!- respondió el rubio señalando un punto en el bosque -¡ahí es donde perdí el rastro!-

-¿Qué diablos…?- exclamo Rivaille deteniéndose en una rama para observar con detenimiento la escena. Árboles, ramas, hojas y suelo estaban con signos de que algo enorme había pasado por ahí y había terminado el rastro en el límite del terreno.

-no puede ser, son como el titán rojo- pensó Rivaille aterrizando en el piso para inspeccionar mejor –no, estas huellas y suponiendo la altura de los daños en los arboles…..este mide unos 15 m- dedujo mirando cada prueba

-señor, ¿es posible que Eren y Ackerman hayan sido secuestrados por otro como el titán rojo?-

-no lo sé, las marcas de las batallas entre el mocoso y el ojos rasgados terminan unos metros atrás, las marcas hechas por lo que podría ser un titán empiezan desde aquí…..esa gran marca significa que el titán aterrizo y luego empezó a correr con dirección a la cascada- deducía con una asombrosa firmeza, digno de su cargo en la milicia –no creo que Eren haya podido defenderse y el inútil del ojos rasgados tampoco, tch…- bufo maldiciendo al asiático por no proteger a Eren adecuadamente pero maldiciéndose a sí mismo por dejar a Eren

-señor, por favor mire allá arriba- señalo el soldado hacia una rama en lo alto

Rivaille subió sin decir nada, se acercó y desenterró la cuchilla que estaba clavada en el árbol. La miro intentando de cifrar de quien era, miro los roces de la batalla, se había roto así que basándose en sus recuerdos de las peleas con Eren, era la cuchilla de Tsukasa.

-Eren idiota…- musito apretando la cuchilla y saltando para clavar los ganchos de su equipo MDD3D para avanzar

-¡ah, sargento!- hablo el rubio siguiendo al mayor

….

….

….

-Tsukasa….puedo caminar por mí mismo- hablo Eren en la espalda del nombrado –solo estaba cansado, no estoy invalido-

-jaja bien, abajo- el mayor se agacho para que el otro pudiera bajar y proseguir con el retorno al cuartel

Tsukasa había encontrado una ruta por la cual subir y había avanzado un pequeño tramo. No iba a admitirlo delante del menor pero no se ubicaba correctamente en ese terreno y su intuición le había comenzado a advertir que estaban perdidos. Genial, punto menos para ganarse la admiración de Eren.

-Tsukasa, mira es agua- señalo el menor saltando felizmente -¡quiero entrar!- exclamo comenzando a quitarse la ropa sin tomar en cuenta al asiático que casi le da un paro cardiaco con hemorragia nasal

-¡ah-ah-ah, e-Eren!- tartamudeaba intentando detener al menor, mala idea, el peso del asiático tumbo al castaño, cayendo Tsukasa encima de Eren en el agua. Ambos cayeron en una parte donde no estaba hondo –ow, lo siento ¿estás bien, Eren?- se calló al ver la pose tan comprometedora

-estoy bien- respondió Eren abriendo sus orbes verdes para mirar las orbes negras de Tsukasa, Eren solo andaba con sus bóxer y esa era una imagen demasiado tentadora para el mayor -¿Tsukasa?- le llamo notando que el nipón había dejado de moverse

Tsukasa bajo su rostro hasta toparlo con el cuello de Eren, sin poder resistir la tentación lamio aquella piel blanca y suave que lo volvía loco. Eren dio un respingo y se estremeció, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y por reflejo estiro el cuello dándole mayor acceso al chico encima suyo.

-Eren…- jadeo el pelinegro bajando sus manos hacia el pecho del castaño, tocando y deteniéndose en ciertas zonas para pasar las yemas de sus dedos por las tetillas del menor, que al recibir un toque desconocido comenzaron a ponerse duras.

-ah….Tsukasa….- gimió Eren retorciéndose un poco -¿Qué haces?...me….siento extraño-

El asiático se deleitó con los primeros gemidos del menor y se sintió vencedor por primera vez en su batalla personal contra Rivaille. Había sido el primero en hacer a Eren gemir su nombre.

Siguió con la tarea, subiendo una de sus manos para tomar las de Eren e impedir que obstaculizara su trabajo. Bajo su boca para atrapar uno de los rosados botoncitos del pecho de Eren y succionarlo, sacando más hermosos gemidos del ojiverde. Tsukasa iba perdiendo la cordura, en su coincidencia solo había lugar para los gemidos del menor y eso le alentaba a continuar con algo más serio.

Bajo la mano libre hasta la entrepierna del menor y atrapo el miembro de Eren en ella, ejerciendo un poco de presión subía y bajaba con él en mano.

-¡ah!...Tsu…. Tsukasa….n-no- gemía Eren tratando de cerrar sus piernas siendo su intento, frustrado por el asiático al bajar su lengua al abdomen contrario -¡nng!-

-Eren…..- le llamaba con lujuria

Para el castaño, todas las sensaciones que el mayor le estaba brindando eran nuevas, extrañas, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder y debajo de la cadera sentía un calorcito extraño que nunca había sentido. Una parte del quería que el mayor parara pero otra pedía más, esa misma parte le hiso levantar la cadera, Ackerman noto que su trabajo de complacer al menor daba frutos y metió su manos debajo de los interiores del chico y masajeo directamente. Eren gemía más fuerte y arqueaba la espalda. Se sentía bien y quería sentir más.

-aah…..-

-Eren…. Yo te…..- su oración fue interrumpida al escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente del otro lado del ovalo de agua en donde estaban

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Eren aun con el sonrojo en su rostro y ladeando la cabeza para observar –Tsukasa….- le llamo con temor

-shh…..rueda al fondo sin hacer ruido- le susurro el soldado echándose un poco para atrás sin pararse para tomar sus ropas y sus equipos MDD3D –vamos, Eren –

-si- el más joven asintió rodando y metiéndose junto con Tsukasa en la parte honda del agua. Una vez sumergidos, el castaño tomo fuertemente la mano del mayor con miedo

El ojinegro apretó el agarre, dándole seguridad a Eren. Por la calentura había olvidado que estaban cerca de territorio enemigo y había sido un descuido fatal. En la superficie, un hombre vestido con ropas negras, capa del mismo color y armado estaba parado. Diablos.

…..

**WUA JOOOO, UN LEMON BASTANTE LEVE Y QUE LE BAJO LA CALENTURA A Tsukasa DE GOLPE XD JAJA BUENO, EN EL PROXIMO COMO DIJE, HABRA LEMON CON EL SEXY DE HEICHO *w* NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP, GRACIAS POR LEER Y SUS REVIEW**


	8. Conteniéndose para devorar

ENTRE CUATRO PAREDES 8

….

…

…..

**Aaah dios dios, muchas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo me hacen tan feliz -saltando con el unicornio Unieustaquio (asi le puso papapapa-san) y todos los reviews que me han enviado me sacan un buen de risas, l s amo a todos. A pau-san le vuelvo a agradecer por promocionar mi fic de nuevo en la pág. Rivaille x Eren, amo esa página. **

**Papapa: sé que me adelante pero estaba con inspiración y me hiciste reír con tus ocurrencias XD me caes muy bien, ya me imagino a tus compas viéndote toda emocionada XD woa matrimonio? 0/0 soy muy joven aun –sonrojándose- y respondiendo a tu pregunta soy chico. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y tus comentarios. Yo soy muy hablador también XD, invita a mas fujoshis y fudanshis a leer la sabiduría del Riren XD Rivaille le dará duro con el muro a Eren oh siiii y descuida, le doy comida de primera a Unieustaquio. **

**Fujoshi completa: -asistiéndola con escasos primeros auxilios que Anheru aprendió en la escuela de osos felpudos- jaja pero Eren solo pelara a Rivaille, Tsukasa, Henker y el personaje de incognito serán rivales pero Eren solo ama a heicho *w* también amo a Eren pero es de heicho QuQ y no, Henker no es bueno (bueno, de cuerpo si XD pero es malo de villano) oooow enserio te gusta mi redacción? Y yo pensando que era pobre y no se entendía mucho o faltaba descripción TwT arigatou. Y claro que me jode igual que le digan monstruo a Eren pero la trama será así y todavía no entre de lleno a mi terreno favorito: -música de suspenso de película barata- la tragedia y el drama. Y Henker tendrá mucho peso ahí ^w^ gracias por comentar y leer **

**Sariss-kun: jaja que bueno que despertaste, ahora a la escuela a echarle ganas y armar relajo, ok no XD gracias por comentar**

…**.**

…**.**

…

"**La risa de tinta roja. Conteniéndose para devorar" **

**..**

…

-¿Dónde está? Estoy seguro que lo sentí por aquí- hablaba el chico encapuchado delante del ovalo de agua en donde estaban Tsukasa y Eren -¿Dónde?- preguntaba como si alguien fuera a responderle

Debajo del agua, Tsukasa y Eren se mantenían flotando, el asiático había notado la sangre en las ropas del hombre de la superficie, el modo en el que se movía y como temblaba le daba la vaga idea de que era alguien de peligro. Bien sabía el no juzgar por apariencias. Sin embargo, Eren al escuchar la voz de aquel chico se había paralizado, levanto la mirada con asombro, como si al escuchar aquella voz algo entro de él se removiera y empezó a sentir un sentimiento que le habían enseñado, se llamaba nostalgia. Tsukasa noto el titubeo en el menor, había apretado el agarre que ambos mantenían. Eren ya no estaba asustado, estaba admirado.

Volvió la mirada hacia arriba y noto como el sujeto se iba, espero más hasta estar seguro de que se había ido. Era buen soldado pero no podía aguantar mucho la respiración a diferencia del menor que se veía muy tranquilo. En caso de que a Eren le faltara la respiración podía besarlo aunque ese no era el caso, recordó como consecuencia lo que le hiso al castaño momentos antes y un violento sonrojo inundo su rostro, pateando el aire restante de sus pulmones.

Salió de golpe, olvidando de nuevo que estaban en terreno enemigo. Hundió el rostro hasta arriba de los ojos y paseo dichos órganos por el alrededor. No había nadie.

-Eren ya puedes salir- indico el soldado tirando del agarre para ayudar al niño a salir –aprovechemos para irnos- volteo al sentir como Eren se soltaba del agarre y se quedaba mirando la dirección en donde suponía que se había ido aquella persona

-¿Eren?- llamo al castaño sacándolo de su trance -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿eh? Ah…nada- volteo sonriéndole haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios

-Eren yo….- iba a hablar cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo en el cielo, por un momento creyó que el titán rojo iba a volver a aparecer pero al enfocarse mejor en el sonido lo reconoció como una bengala, los habían encontrado –Eren yo…-

-¡Rivaille!- exclamo con emoción el castaño, para Tsukasa el tono de voz y la expresión de su rostro fue como un golpe seco en el pecho, Eren quería al enano de un modo muy diferente a como lo quería el, pero Tsukasa quería a Eren del modo en el que el menor a Rivaille

Sabía que Eren sentía algo más que simple admiración por el mayor, pero le molestaba que el enano no le prestara la atención que Eren se merecía. El castaño se merecía el trato de un ángel, era un chico angelical y toda su ternura se iba al diablo con alguien como el sargento, o así lo creía Tsukasa. Pero también notaba que Rivaille no toleraba que alguien pasara mucho tiempo con Eren, el bien sabía que esos eran celos, un día se dio cuenta que el ojiolivo miraba extrañamente a Eren, su gesto se había suavizado e incluso podía decir que había ternura. ¿Qué diablos? ¡Estaba hablando del sargento Rivaille! ¡El hombre con menos ternura en el mundo! Al día siguiente había visto más luz en el rostro de Eren, desde ahí empezó a creer que ya eran pareja. Aun así…. Tsukasa no se rendiría.

-lamento lo que te hice hace poco Eren, lamento haber manchado tu relación con Rivaille- se disculpó inclinando su cabeza, típico modo japonés

-¿relación? ¿A qué te refieres, Tsukasa?- le pregunto con un aire de inocencia

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no son pareja?-

-¿pareja? ¿Cómo compañeros?-

-ah…..- solo eso dijo Tsukasa, se había equivocado y eso le alegraba el corazón –no, nada, olvídalo- se volvió a inclinar con una sonrisa en el rostro

Eren sonrió sin entender y tomo su equipo MDD3D para colocárselo. Tenía 3 cuchillas y aun tenia gas pero no el suficiente como para soportar el peso de ambos. Miro al nipón colocándose el equipo igual y le extendió el gas de su equipo. El pelinegro lo miro extrañado.

-ve por ayuda, yo esperare aquí- le dijo seriamente

-¿estás loco? ¡No te dejare aquí! Exclamo indignado el mayor

-¡tú eres mejor que yo con el MDD3D, podrás encontrar a Rivaille y venir por mí!- le dijo ignorando los reclamos del mayor y colocándole los cilindros de gas –ve y regresen por mí, yo los esperare- sonrió agitando la bufanda roja que Eren le había dado hace meses de conocerse

-volveré pronto, lo prometo- respondió besando la frente del niño con dulzura, le había hecho feliz el escuchar un elogio del menor y que el sargento no era su pareja. Se esforzaría con el camino libre entonces.

Eren vio al pelinegro marcharse, Rivaille de seguro se iba a encontrar con él y el castaño estaba feliz con tan solo escuchar el nombre del sargento. Eren quería a ese amargado hombre, y la pregunta de Tsukasa le dejo pensando un rato ¿pareja? ¿Relación?

Según lo que le había dicho Nanaba sobre los lazos afectivos de las personas, había un sentimiento que se le llamaba "amor" y otro llamado "amistad". Dichos sentimientos eran muy distintos pero era muy fácil confundirlos. El rubio le había enseñado que la "amistad" era un sentimiento que se compartía con los llamados "amigos": personas que te ayudaban en las buenas y las malas y no te dejaban solo. A los amigos se les daba "cariño", "afecto", "apoyo"…. Se lloraba con ellos cuando el o los amigos lo necesitaban, se reía con ellos y se protegían los unos con los otros para regresar con bien a casa.

El "amor" era más serio y era algo que solo se le entregaba a una sola persona, la persona más importante para ti, alguien por la cual la amistad ya no basta y está siempre en tu mente y corazón. La persona que al verla tu rostro se torna rojo, te golpea el corazón, sudas, te pones nervioso, que con solo escuchar su nombre o ver su rostro te sientes en el cielo, cuando dice tu nombre y te emocionas o te toque aunque sea el mínimo toque, te pones torpe e idiota, haces mucho por llamar su atención y que no te odie, te preocupas mucho, quieres que sonría siempre, que no llore y quieres protegerla. Eso era "amor".

Eren se sentía muy feliz al estar con heicho, no había momento en su día en donde no estuvieran juntos, a excepción de la noche, el castaño dormía en un calabozo. No le gustaba para nada estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes, sin saber porque lo odiaba. Ese frio lugar, encerrado, su cuerpo y su mente se perturbaban cuando entraba en ese sitio. Él sabía que la gente del pueblo y los muros le temían, no quería que odiaran a sus amigos, mucho menos a Rivaille…. Por eso acepto a permanecer en el calabozo.

-uum…. Aun no le he preguntado algo a Nanaba-san- hablo al aire el castaño

-¿sobre qué?- se escuchó detrás del chico

Eren se volvió sorprendido para mirar al joven detrás suyo. El chico vestía ropas negras y una capa oscura que cubría su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Eren cogiendo sus cuchillas y levantándose

-Abgott….- respondió el joven descubriéndose la capucha –mucho gusto- saludo el pelirrojo de ojos amarillos, casi dorados

-Eren, mucho gusto- respondió el saludo inclinándose "este chico no me parecer peligroso" fue lo que pensó

-¿Qué haces aquí? A juzgar por tus ropas y el equipo MDD3D eres un soldado- señalo el equipo en la cintura del menor y se fue acercando -¿te perdiste? ¿Qué no sabes que por aquí es peligroso?- le cuestiono sentándose a lado del otro

-eeem…. Me perdí- atino a decir, Nanaba y Rivaille le habían instruido a no dar coordenadas de su base

-¿ah? Ah jajaja ¡también yo, también yo!- exclamo animado el pelirrojo –mi barco naufrago y no sé dónde estoy- dio un largo bostezo

-¿estas herido o algo así?- le pregunto preocupado el castaño, se volvió a sentar alado del chico de orbes doradas

-solo un poco, leves rasguños que sanaran pronto- admitió revolviendo los cabellos castaños –después de todo, soy invencible- le sonrió amablemente mientras se reincorporaba

Eren por su parte se había quedado sentado, aquel tacto se le hacía tan familiar que sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, por temor a que Abgott se riera de que lloraba, Eren volteo el rostro y se tallo los ojos para borrar las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto el más alto mirándolo con sorpresa –Eren, ¿te duele algo?-

-No…estoy bien….lo siento-

-no me gusta que llores, ¿te sientes solo de nuevo?- pregunto haciendo un puchero infantil y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-no lo sé….no recuerdo de donde soy y mi pecho duele cuando no tengo a Rivaille cerca- musito el ojiverde aturdido y gimoteando por las lagrimas

-¿Rivaille?...- musito de regreso el pelirrojo sin mirar a Eren -¿él es importante para ti?- le pregunto sin el tono infantil con el que hablaba momentos antes

-mucho….cuando estoy con el mi corazón late hasta doler y me siento muy feliz- sonrió al recordar al moreno e instintivamente llevo sus manos a su pecho y su llanto paro

-ya veo…..- hablo serio acercándose a un desprevenido Eren y tomarlo de uno de sus hombros y depositar un ligero beso en ellos –si lo amas yo lo matare, el único que te hará libre soy yo- dijo parándose y palpando la cabeza contraria, un brillo comenzó a inundar a Eren

-¿eh?- Eren estaba confundido y de la nada comenzó a sentirse cansado -¿Qué pasa….?- y cayó en un sueño profundo

….

…

-¿Dónde diablos esta ese amargado? Ya debería estar cerca- maldecía Tsukasa maniobrando en su MDD3D -¡ese idio….!-

-¿a quién carajos le llamas idiota? Tu….bastardo insolente- se escuchó la irritada voz de Rivaille pasar a su lado

-¡ah!- Tsukasa sudo frio y soltó los ganchos de su equipo para detenerse y caer al suelo –Levi-

-¿Dónde está Eren, Ackerman?- hablo Rivaille autoritario como siempre

-está esperándonos, más allá- señalo sonriéndole un tanto prepotente, se sentía triunfador sobre el mayor solo por saber que no era pareja del castaño

-tch, vuelve a la base con Nanaba, yo iré por el mocoso- ordeno comenzando a despegarse de nuevo

-¡heicho! Acabo de llegar….- jadeaba el rubio que apenas se detenía

-tsk…..- bufo Tsukasa con la misma sonrisa, era una orden y le iría mal si la desobedecía. Eren estaba disponible, iría a por el sin restricciones -vamos, Nanaba-san-

-s-si…..- respiro hondo y siguió al pelinegro

….

…

…

_-"nee Eren ¿Por qué lloras?"- _

-"porque me duele aquí *****"- lloraba un castañito apretando sus pequeñas manos contras u pecho –"no estoy herido pero duele"-

-"uum….eso es porque es una herida del corazón"-

-"¿del corazón?"-

-"sep, es cuando te sientes triste o cuando te sientes solo, dime ¿Cómo se siente?"-

-"es como si algo me faltara, cada vez que estoy en este cuarto y no estás tú, duele"-

El otro niño cuyo rostro era desconocido, sonrió, para un niño una sonrisa de esa forma no debería existir.

-"ya veo, bien…..eres un buen niño, Eren"- el niño palpo la cabeza del castaño, que dejó de llorar al sentir el contacto –"solo ámame a mí, ¿vale?"-

…..

….

…

-Eren…. Eren – se escuchaba en la oscuridad –oi, mocoso….despierta-

-Ri…. Rivaille, ¿eres tú?- hablo un adormilado Eren

-vaya, por fin despiertas, maldito crio- sí, ese tono irritado y los insultos lo confirmaban, era heicho

-heicho, ¿Qué paso?- Eren se sentó en la mullida cama y se miró el cuerpo, su equipo MDD3D se había ido

-te encontré fuera de los limites pero, ¿Cómo llegaste a la cima si no tenías gas?- pregunto señalando el equipo

-¿Qué? Yo….no recuerdo, le di mi gas a Tsukasa para que te buscara y yo me quede….esperando- dijo casi en un susurro, era cierto, no recordaba después de eso, ni siquiera estaba seguro si por si solo había subido la cascada

-mmm- Rivaille le miro incrédulo y se acercó más al castaño para ver si sus ojos mentían, notando otra cosa -¿Qué diablos es esto?- exclamo jalando el cuello de la camisa de Eren

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el ojiverde tratando de mirarse, Rivaille le aventó contra el espejo que estaba en la habitación, oh si no había notado que no estaba en la celda si no en el ordenado y limpio cuarto de heicho -ah…. ¿Qué son estas marcas?- exclamo quitándose la camisa para observar mejor

Eren tenía en el cuello una especie de tatuaje negro con bordes rojos, parecía más una especie de gargantilla oscura que sentía le quemaba. Debajo de sus clavículas había una marca rojiza, esa no dolía.

-Rivaille ¿Qué es esta marca roja?- pregunto señalándola

El mayor la miro y su rostro se deformo en una mueca de ira. Tomo de las muñecas al menor y lo estampo en la pared con brusquedad. Eren de quejo por el golpe y se intentó liberar, consiguiendo que el mayor elevara mas su agarre a pesar de la diferencia de altura

-¿Qué te hiso ese maldito?- pregunto con ira -¿Qué hiciste con ese asiático mientras estaban solos?-

-Ah…. Solo…..Tsukasa me toco de una manera extraña- confeso con su cuerpo tembloroso, no le gustaba cuando Rivaille se enojaba

-¿Qué dijiste?...- al mayor pareció detenerse el tiempo al escuchar eso -¿de qué forma?-

-el toco mi pecho, toco abajo y sus labios los paso por mi cuello- respondió inocentemente –se sintió muy raro pero no me dolió- admitió aflorando mas la ira de Rivaille

-¿solo te toco?-

-¿eh? Ah sí, solo hiso eso-

-¿te gusto?- pregunto con la mirada abajo

-se sintió raro pero diría que si….- dijo el menor sonrojándose involuntariamente al recordar

Eso fue el detonante para Rivaille, en un arranque de celos e ira, beso bruscamente al muchacho delante de él. Eren se sorprendió, se sonrojo y se sintió feliz, el mayor estaba hecho una fiera, el saber que aquel asiático había tocado primero que el a SU Eren le enfurecía. Porque Eren era de él y nadie más, y si ese ojos rasgados se había aprovechado del inocente del castaño que ni siquiera sabía que era un beso, él se encargaría de hacerle saber a Eren que era poseer a alguien.

-¡heicho! ….- gimió al sentir una mordida en su cuello demasiado fuerte, apretó los ojos y los labios –me duele…-

-no me importa, hiciste algo malo y debo castigarte- el mayor sonrió sádicamente y metió con brusquedad una rodilla entre las piernas de un sometido Eren

-¿Qué hace…? Ah…- gimoteo sintiendo la ficción que la rodilla contraria le proporcionaba, como una reacción inocente cerro sus piernas, empeorando la situación, la rodilla de Levi se movía rápidamente

-te castigo, Eren- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Rivaille seguía con la pequeña tortura con su rodilla, el menor comenzaba a gemir más sonoramente. Coló una de sus manos por la camisa de Eren, pellizco los rosados pezones y con su boca busco los labios del menor con deseo, los lamio, demando entrar a su boca con su lengua y comenzó una danza de placer. Eren no podía corresponder el demandante y profesional beso, las atenciones a sus partes sensibles le hacían más difícil la tarea de pensar con claridad. Pronto, la rodilla del sargento fue sustituida por una mano que junto con sus pantalones, bajo su bóxer y empezó a jugar con su miembro semierecto. Las piernas del más joven temblaron con el tiempo, el mayor lo noto pero no se lo permitió. Agarro las piernas del menor y las obligo a abrazar su cadera, rozando las entrepiernas de ambos.

-¡ah! Nng…. No…. Heicho- soltó un gemido posando sus manos en el cuello del mayor una vez liberadas, entreabrió los ojos y miro sonrojado al pelinegro –se siente extraño….-

-entiende que esto solo lo debes hacer conmigo- aclaro bajando una de sus manos hasta su cierre y liberar su deseoso miembro

-heicho…. ¿Qué hace?- pregunto con el mismo tono inocente que incitaba a la bestia entre las piernas de heicho a entrar sin ninguna consideración

-te marco como mío- aclaro levantando un poco las caderas del menor y entrando lentamente

-guh….duele…..me duele- jadeaba con lágrimas de dolor, aferrándose a la espalda del mayor, enterrándole sus uñas –basta…por favor- pidió reteniendo el llanto

Rivaille no podía parar, las paredes internas del menor le apretaban con fuerza, sentía un enorme placer que le regañaba por no haberlo hecho antes. No sabía si era amor pero no quería que nadie tocara a Eren de la forma en la que Tsukasa lo hiso. De detuvo un momento hasta estar seguro de que su miembro estaba completamente dentro de Eren.

-Ri… Rivaille- musito Eren volviendo a despertar el instinto cruel de Rivaille

El pelinegro le embistió con rudeza, sacaba y volvía meter su miembro. Besaba y mordía los pezones de Eren con lujuria, pasaba su lengua por la extensión que representaba su pecho, sacando más obscenos gemidos de la boca de Eren y sonidos aún más obscenos pero deliciosos de las penetraciones.

-aah…..- gemía Eren apoyando la cabeza entre la unión del cuello de Rivaille -Rivaille….algo me pasa- jadeo apretando más sus paredes internas, como signo de que se acercaba al orgasmo

Rivaille apretó la quijada y arremetió con más fuerza, llegando hasta el punto g de Eren y logrando que, con un fuerte gemido lleno de placer y dolor, inundara la pequeña habitación y los oídos del salvaje hombre. Pese a eso, no se detuvo y siguió con su tarea, empujando la espalda del castaño contra la pared, arriba y abajo, la danza lujuriosa. Eren ya no podía abrir los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, su miembro iba y venía y su garganta se desgarraba en gemidos. Era una sensación tan placentera y a la vez tan dolorosa, muy diferente a la de Tsukasa, el asiático le había tocado similar pero no había entrado en él.

Entre unas cuantas embestidas más el mayor se corrió arqueando la espalda con fuerza, jadeante y satisfecho, llevo al niño a su cama y se dejó caer en ella.

Eren una vez liberado, miro al mayor con algo de temor y cerró los ojos, víctima del cansancio.

Rivaille respiraba agitado y saliendo del menor, noto como su miembro era envuelto por su esencia y algo de la sangre del ojiverde.

-mierda, perdí el control….-

….

…

…

**LISTO, ALLY-SAN GRACIAS POR LA FUENTE DE INSPIRACION.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE, DEBO AVISARLES QUE DESDE AYER HE BATALLADO CON FUERTES JAQUECAS Y POSIBLEMENTE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR OTRO DIA MAS PERO NO SERA MUCHO, LO SIENTO.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	9. Al otro dia

ENTRE CUATRO PAREDES 9

...

...

.

**AGRADESCO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, ME ALEGRA MUCHO -LLORA ABRAZANDO SU UNICORNIO- LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, ESTOY TRISTE POR VARIAS COSAS PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA ESTOY MEJOR **

**PERO NO LOS ABURRIRE CON ESO, TAMBIEN TUVE UN PROBLEMA CON OFFICE Y YO DE "NO MAMEN, TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR" XD AH JAJA PERO BUENO, HE LEIDO TODOS SUS REVIEWS HASTA AHORA Y LES ESTARE AGRADECIENDO AL INICO Y FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO. OTRA COSA, ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO CADA SEMANA, POR TIEMPO MAS QUE NADA, LA ESCUELA Y TRABAJO ME TRAEN ARRASTRANDOME -n- SIN MAS, LES DEJO EL CAP, QUE A MI PARECER ME A GUSTADO MUCHO, LA INSPIRACION ME LLEGO GOLPEANDOME LA CARA JAJA, AQUI VA.**

**GRACIAS A PAU-SAN Y A ALLY-SAN QUE ME AYUDARON INSPIRANDOME, SI PUEDEN VISITEN LA PAG "Rivaille x Eren Fan" ES MUY BUENA, FUE CREADO DEBIDO A QUE LOS ARENOSOS ¬¬ LOS ODIO DENUNCIARON LA PAGINA. TAMBIEN LE PASO, CREO, LO MISMO A OTRA "Shingeki no kyojin Yaoi 2.0" **

.

.

.

**"AL OTRO DIA"**

.

.

.

_-"¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO AMARIAS A NADIE MAS, EREN!"- gritaba colérico un niño de rostro desconocido -"¡ME MENTISTE!"-_

_-"¡NO, YO NO HE MENTIDO!"- se defendía entre llanto un pequeño Eren -"LE QUIERO PERO NO MAS QUE A TI, TE LO JURO"-_

_-"¡NO! ¡ESE IDIOTA ME LAS PAGARA!"- grito de vuelta el otro niño impidiendo que Eren le tomara del brazo -"¡LE CORTARE LAS MANOS!"- sentencio llevándose las manos temblorosas a los labios _

_-"¡NO, PORFAVOR!"- grito asustado el pequeño -"¡no lo hagas ****, te lo ruego!"- _

_-"¡Eres mío, mío, mío!"-se escuchó en la oscuridad del recuerdo _

_-"¡lo soy pero por favor no lastimes a nadie, si lo haces se darán cuenta de que me visitas y nos alejaran!"- _

_-"¡si lo hacen te encontrare y volveremos a estar juntos, tu siempre serás mío!"- prometió enroscando el meñique de ambos en símbolo de promesa _

..

..

..

..

-lo prometo...siempre seré tuyo...- musito el castaño entre sueños, dejando escapar una lagrima de sus orbes verdes azuladas. El murmuro despertó a un adormilado Rivaille

Rivaille abrió los ojos pesadamente, vaya noche que había tenido. Su cabeza dolía horrores, parecía que estaba crudo pero al recordar los momentos vividos el dolor aumento y un sentimiento que le dio en el pecho lo invadió. Ahh... ¿culpa?

Miro al chico de cabellos castaños, miro las marcas que le había causado en su arranque de celos, la forma tan violenta en la cual lo tomo, los gemidos del niño, sus labios aprisionados por tan pasionales besos, la fuerza monstruosa con la que lo embestía, las lágrimas y el miedo de Eren al no conocer tal acto. No importara como lo viera, Rivaille le había hecho daño al castañito.

-tsk…..- bufo revolviendo sus cabellos una vez ya levantado -¡maldito crio asiático! ¡Es tu jodida culpa!- exclamo pateando con fuerza la mesilla de noche a lado de la cama

-mmm….- se escuchó la débil voz de Eren –ah….- el menor se apoyó de sus brazos para levantarse siéndole imposible por una dolorosa punzada en le parte baja de su espalda

-Eren….- le hablo el azabache, su voz sonaba con un leve tono de arrepentimiento

Eren tembló al verlo, instintivamente se alejó una vez que el ojiolivo intento tocar su mejilla.

-por favor…. No me lastime….Heicho- susurro temblando el chico

A Rivaille le dolió aquella reacción, de verdad que no quería ganarse el odio del menor, menos ahora que había comprobado que remordía algo en su interior. Apretó el puño que segundos antes iba a posar en la mejilla de Eren, se apoyó en la cama y olvidándose del miedo que causo en el menor, lo atrapo en un abrazo.

-no te hare daño…. Lo siento, Eren- se disculpó tragándose su enorme orgullo y apretando el liviano cuerpo

-Heicho….- musito el menor calmando su temblor y abrazando con fuerza al azabache -¡Heicho!-

-lo siento Eren, es solo que… no sé qué paso conmigo al saber que ese crio te había tocado- admitió separándose y tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Eren

-Heicho…te perdono, no llores- le pidió el menor al ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos del mayor, subió sus manos y acaricio el rostro de Levi, a pesar de que era el quien lloraba y no el sargento –lo siento….por dejar que Tsukasa me tocara-

-Eren, prométeme que solo yo te tocare de esta forma- hablo Rivaille chocando frentes

-lo prometo Heicho…. ¿tú también me lo prometes?- pidió el de orbes verdes azulados

-lo prometo, tu eres mío, Eren, mío- aclaro Rivaille besando los labios contrarios, el dulce néctar que aclamaba como suyo

Eren tembló al contacto, pero no por miedo, la misma sensación de la vivencia en el lago con Tsukasa llego a su cabeza, un rastro de melancolía lo inundo. Él amaba a Rivaille, estaba seguro, Nanaba le había explicado y ayudarlo a comparar sus sentimientos por todos sus amigos…..Rivaille era el único dueño de su corazón. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las manos frías de Rivaille adentrándose dentro de su ropa, un gemido escapo de su boca cuando el pelinegro acaricio su pecho, específicamente sus pezones.

-ah…Heicho…- jadeo ladeando la cabeza hacia su derecha, Levi no desaprovecho la oportunidad y dirigió su lengua al blanquecino cuello del menor –ah….-

-Eren…- nombro Rivaille recargándose en el cuerpo contrario para recostarlo de nuevo en la cama -prometo que no te hare daño- lo volvió a abrazar y acaricio la mejilla de Eren

-no importa…. Le daré todo de mí, Heicho….mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón, aun si solo los destruye…..yo lo amo- confeso Eren mirando con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y los ojos ahogados en lagrimas

-Eren….- sin saberlo, el castaño le había dicho las palabras más hermosas que se le podían decir a Rivaille, le había confesado su amor y se había entregado el mismo, junto con su existencia.

¿Hace cuánto que no sabía lo que era sentirse amado? Necesitado y entregado, el amor era algo que para Rivaille estaba más que negado, alguien como él, entregado a la venganza y al odio no debía de amar, solo acabaría en otra de tantas despedidas tristes y dolorosas. Pero…. En ese momento, olvido su regla autoimpuesta: "no amar a nadie". Eren había llegado de un modo bastante peculiar y había llenado de confusión su vida, en los primeros momentos.

-nng….- gimió el castaño cuando Rivaille comenzó a masajear su cuerpo e incluso su parte noble, con una maestría envidiable –Heicho….-

El mayor prosiguió con su tarea, delineo el cuerpo ajeno con su lengua y le beso sacando música excitante de Eren. Bajo sus manos por el estómago y finalmente llego al bulto debajo de los bóxer del menor. Poso su mano por encima y lo tomo entre su mano.

-¡Rivaille!- soltó un gemido agudo que rompió la cordura del sargento

-Eren….- nombro acercando la entrepierna propia ala jovial de Eren

-aah…- gimió rozándose sin pudor contra Rivaille

-mocoso, me has puesto duro de nuevo- dijo directo comenzando a bajar la prenda del castaño y frotar ambos miembros ayudándose con su mano

-más…..- pidió el ojiverde agarrándose del cuello del ojiolivo aun estando acostados –hei…cho…-

-espera, escucho pasos…- hablo Rivaille frunciendo más su ceño de lo normal –chih, justo en este momento-

Y tal como lo predijo el pelinegro, se escucharon unos firmes toques en la puerta.

-¡Eren cariño, es hora de levantarse! ¡El desayuno se va a acabar!- era Henker, con el mismo tono de voz irritante para Rivaille aumentándolo un poco mas

-ah…. ¿cómo sabía que estaba aquí?- musito Eren bastante apenado de que el rubio haya podido escuchar algo y por algo eran sus gemidos

-chih, ese jodido oxigenado- maldijo Rivaille parándose con pesadez de la cama

-¡Eren, mi castañito lindo sé que estás ahí! ¡Espero el enano haya curado bien tus heridas!- hablo fuerte sin llegar al grito y sin permitir que demás escucharan lo que decía

-¡estoy mucho mejor ahora, sargento! ¡Riva….el sargento Levi a cuidado muy bien de mí!- exclamo de regreso aliviado de que el ojifuego no sospechara, o al menos eso creía su mente inocente

-¡me parece genial, ahora baja a desayunar o Braus arrasara con todo!- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando dando pequeños saltos -¡ah sí, Rivaille, el comandante te mando a llamar!-

-bien, ya lárgate- gruño el mayor dándole un golpe a la puerta con la esperanza de haber resonado en el oído del rubio –Eren, báñate y baja a desayunar…..te veré más tarde-

-sí, Heicho- el menor sonrió con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo –lo veo más tarde-

…..

…

…

….

…

-¡oh, Eren!- exclamo Henker entrando en el comedor con una toalla en la cabeza –fui a buscarte a la celda y no estabas, así que pensé que estabas con Rivaille- exclamo rodeando el delgado cuello del menor con su brazo

-eh…si, Heicho curo mis heridas- sonrió evitando que aflorara su sonrojo -¡ah! ¿Tsukasa está bien?- exclamo tomando de la ropa al ojirojo

-ahh… Ackerman está bien, sus heridas ya sanaron- respondió sin dejar de sonreír y usando el tono que lo caracterizaba, juguetón pero cautivador –me preocupas más tú, Eren-

-estoy bien, gracias- le volvió a sonreír comenzando a morder el pan anteriormente marcado por Sasha

-perfecto, porque el día de hoy me acompañaras al pueblo- exclamo juntando sus palmas y dando una vuelta

-¿perdón?- Eren estaba más que sorprendido, sería la primera vez que sale desde su juicio, sus salidas estaban más que prohibidas -¿salir?- no evito preguntar con un brillo en sus ojos

-así es, me han dado permiso y quiero mostrarte muchos lugares- respondió agitando las castañas hebras –termina tu desayuno y te veo en la entrada del castillo-

-¡sí, señor!- exclamo terminando de tragar su pan y bebiendo de golpe su bebida para salir corriendo

-juju sí que se emocionó- rio un poco mirando con cariño la espalda del joven –lo siento tanto, mi castañito- bajo el tono de su voz hasta susurrar mientras ensanchaba una diabólica sonrisa

…

..

..

-¡PERO QUE CARAJO, ERWIN!- exclamo Rivaille completamente enojado mientras azotaba sus manos en el escritorio del rubio

-cuide su lengua, sargento Rivaille…..le repito su orden entonces- hablo Erwin con una mirada fría –Eren será custodiado desde este momento por el sargento Henker Blackschleger por orden del generalísimo-

Aquella orden le cayó frio a Rivaille, estaba a punto de ir a pedir la custodia absoluta de Eren y ahora le salían con eso. Estaba molesto, quería ir a golpear al rubio causante porque esa idea no se le ocurrió por si solo al generalísimo.

Ese idiota de Henker había ido esa mañana a su habitación quizás para restregárselo en la cara porque él ya sabía la noticia, ahora ya entendía por qué el tono de por si molesto del rubio le había jodido más esa mañana.

Salió de la oficina del mayor con un enojo palpable, los soldados que se encontraba huían de el por temor a las represalias. Rivaille soltó un golpe a una de las paredes, haciéndole un gran hoyo.

-me las pagaras desgraciado- musito con rabia

..

..

..

.

¡Uoooo, el pueblo realmente es hermoso!- exclamaba Eren emocionado mientras saltaba de puesto en puesto y admiraba cada artículo que sus orbes veían

Henker le seguía de cerca, se le hacía divertido ver al menor tan embelesado por salir. Según la información que se le había proporcionado, el chico tenia amnesia y poseía una fuerza descomunal, por algo Rivaille había ordenado que nadie más entrenara con Eren. Y lo había comprobado observando la pelea de Nanaba y Eren, el rubio no le soporto el paso durante media hora y se rindió. Luego siguió la pelea contra Tsukasa, el asiático tenía una fuerza de la cual alardear y su resistencia era envidiable. Solo hubo algo que no entendió, de la nada el ritmo de la pelea se desequilibró y causo la caída de ambos a los límites. Incluyendo la extraña aparición de un gigante de 15 metros, parecido al que ataco la ciudad a la llegada de Eren.

Por otro lado, al momento de retirarse sintió una enorme presión, era una fuerza increíblemente fuerte, y él sabía leer la fuerza excepto en Eren, y bien sabía que aquel desconocido la estaba suprimiendo….su poder era inmenso aun con auto limitador.

-¡sargento, mire eso!- la voz de Eren lo saco del trance, miro hacia el chico castaño y se acerco

Había una gran multitud de gente rodeando a un talentoso violinista, un joven de ropas humildes, una capa oscura cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro, dejando sobresalir unos cuantos mechones rojos. Eren se abrió paso rápidamente entre la multitud hasta llegar a la primera fila. No podía llamar a lo que escuchaba con otra palabra que no fuera "hermoso", aquel chico tocaba con un sentimiento y una maestría increíble.

Pronto, el joven noto la mirada de Eren y a paso danzante se acercó a él. La melodía que ahora era tocada sonaba más suave, como si acariciara con ternura la piel del ojiverde y lo protegiera, aquel sonido era hermoso y calmante, más de uno dejaba escapar una lágrima. Terminada la melodía y con los enormes aplausos que el público le dedico al joven, Eren estiro su mano para tocar la mano que sostenía el violín. El joven, lo miro con una sonrisa y le extendió el artefacto para que lo sostuviera.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunto

-mucho, el sonido que produce….la melodía que hace es hermosa- respondió Eren agarrando el violín y el arco como si fuera a tocar

-es tuyo entonces- hablo el otro joven

-¿eh?- exclamo Eren

-te lo doy como un regalo a cambio de mis condolencias- señalo el instrumento y se acercó a besar el arco en la mano de Eren –cuídalo por mí, yo ya no puedo- dijo y beso la mejilla del castaño y se alejo

-espe….- iba a replicar Eren cuando la fuerza en sus piernas se esfumo, haciéndole caer de rodilla

-¡Eren!- exclamo Henker auxiliando al menor y dirigir su vista al desaparecido joven –ese tipo…- musito para si

-sargento….algo no está bien…..el viento se detuvo- susurro comenzando a temblar

-¿Qué?- y tenía razón, el aire dejo de soplar y se hiso pesado el ambiente –Eren- llamo colocando las manos en su equipo al mismo tiempo en el que veía sobresalir del cielo una bengala roja, símbolo de emergencia

-sí, señor- respondió levantándose con dificultad y guardando el instrumento en su funda para colgársela de la espalda

El rubio disparo los ganchos hacia una casa y volteo hacia el ojiverde, Eren no tenía permitido salir con el equipo tridimensional si no era una misión, ya de por si le había costado obtener la custodia de Eren y lo había logrado bajo estrictas condiciones y la de no dejarle usar su equipo por precaución a que escapare, era una de ellas. Tenía que cargar al menor. El castaño entendió con la mirada y se acercó al rubio, sin perder más tiempo salieron disparados, vaya inconveniente era que los altos mandos le negaran a Eren su equipo de maniobras fuera de la legión.

Ya en el aire notaron como el humo cubría una parte del pueblo, las llamas comenzaban a arrasar. Eren se pasmo y soltó un grito tomándose la cabeza. Henker, exaltado por el repentino jalón que dio Eren al gritar, perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a maniobrar para aterrizar en el techo de un local cercano. No esperaba otro jalón de uno de los cables que aterrizaron en el techo, la fuerza del jalón obligo a ambos a separarse, Eren salió volando, reboto con brusquedad en una pared y cayó al suelo.

-mierda…..- se quejó Henker sobándose el estómago y levantándose, miro su equipo, estaba un poco dañado pero aun servía -¡Eren!- lo llamo, no había visto la dirección en donde cayó el menor

No veía absolutamente nada, de lo que fue humo se transformó en una niebla. Los sonidos se apagaron y solo podía oír su respiración, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, no se había golpeado la cabeza a menos que la niebla tenga alucinógenos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de esa manera, diablos. Después escucho un grito.

-¡NANABA-SAAAAAAAN!- era un grito de Eren

Algo había pasado.


End file.
